Der Überläufer
by monk319
Summary: Harry ist von Dumbeldore und seinen FREUNDEN im Stich gelassen worden. Nicht einmal zu seinem Geburtstag bekommt er einen Brief. Harry wird zum Überläufer, doch Dumbeldore bekommt nichts mit, nicht einmal seine Abwesenheit während den Sommerferien. Dark!H
1. Die Schwarze Magie erwacht

**Disclaimer: sämtliche Figuren, Ort etc. aus dem Harry Potter Universum, gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling**

**Das ist einmal eine Dark!Harry ff. Für alle die den HH (Helden Harry) erwarten sollten**

**diese Geschichte nicht lesen. KEIN SLASH. Solche Geschichten sind sonst immer Slash-ffs.**

**aufreg. Harry wird zum Überläufer, aber lest selbst.**

**Nur noch ein paar Erklärungen. **

**- bla bla bla bla - direkte Rede**

** ... Gedanken**

**# ...# in den Bart gemurmelt**

**+ _bla bla bla bla + _**

**Für sämtliche Rechtschreib- und tippfehler entschuldige ich mich im voraus. Viel Spaß und reviewt mir fleißig**

**1. Die Schwarze Magie erwacht**

Er vor zwei Wochen war Harry wieder im Ligusterweg angekommen. Kaum war Harry ins Auto eingestiegen begann Vernon, schon zu merkern:" Jedes Jahr das selbe mit der abnormaler Brut"

Dieses Jahr war Harry von den Dursley in den Keller verfrachtet worden, da es dort nur ein Fenster nach oben gab und so keiner seine abnormalen Aktivitäten sehen konnte. Wenigsten hatte er dort eine ruhe vor den Dursley.

Doch was Harry wirklich verzweifeln ließ war die Tatsache, dass sein

Onkel neuerdings einen Spaß daran zu haben schien, Harry mit seinem Gürtel auszupeitschen. Wenn es im Büro nicht so lief wie Vernon es wollte, holte er Harry aus dem Keller und peitschte in aus. Hätte in seine Freunde so gesehen, sie hätten in nicht wieder erkannt. Durch die ewigen Schläge seines Onkels wurde Harry im Gegensatz zu dem fröhlichen Teenager, der er noch vor einem Jahr war, immer kälter und härter. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten vor Vernon Dursley Schwäche zu zeigen. Er konnte diesen brutalen Mann einfach nicht seinen Onkel nennen. Seine angeblichen FREUNDE hatten ihm kein einziges Mal geschrieben. Auch wusste er, dass dafür Dumbeldore verantwortlich war. Dumbeldore, allein wenn er nur an diesen alten Knacker dachte stieg schon die Wut in ihm auf. Sollte Dumbeldore doch selbst Voldemort besiegen, er scherte sich nicht mehr um die Prophezeiung. Genauso wie er kein Bauer in Dumbeldores Schachspiel sein wollte

Wie immer behandelten die Dursleys Harry wie ihren persönlichen Haussklaven. Er musste um sechs aufstehen und das Frühstück machen, das Haus von oben bis unten

putzen, die Wäsche machen und den Garten pflegen. Als Harry das erste mal nach dem er zurück war in den Garten gegangen war, glaubte er wieder im Gewächshaus von Prof. Sprout zu sein. Anscheinend hatte niemand seit ihm letztes Jahr das Unkraut gejätet.

So ging es weiter bis zu seinem Geburtstag, und selbst an diesem bekam er keine Briefe von seinen "Freunden". Sein Hass gegen Dumbeldore stieg immer mehr. Schließlich fing er schon an, Ron und Hermine in seinen Gedanken, als Wiesel und das Schlammblut zu bezeichenen.

Dann kamen die zwei Briefe die sein ganzes Leben ändern sollten. Wie aus dem nichts waren zwei schwarze Eulen aufgetaucht und hatten zwei Pergamentumschläge abgeliefert. Harry nahm den ersten in die Hand und begann zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_Dieses Jahr liegt keine Liste für ihre Unterrichtsgegenstände bei._

_Es wurde diese Jahr beschlossen eine Neueinteilung der Häuser_

_durch zu führen. Daher wird den Schülern der Tag nach dem _

_Großen Fest freigegeben um die Unterrichtsmaterialien zu _

_kaufen. Trotzdem müssen sie sich am 1. September am Gleis_

_93/4 einfinden._

M. McGonnagal, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

_ps: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Harry._

Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Nun hatte er endlich seine Chance bekommen, das Haus zu wechseln. Schon letztes Jahr gingen im diese naiven Gryffindor auf die Nerven.

Schließlich hatte er erkannt, dass der Sprechende Hut recht hatte. Doch um dem Schwarzmagierimage eines Slytherin gerecht zu werden, musste Harry noch einiges lernen. Danach nahm Harry sich den zweiten Brief zur Hand und las

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_Aufgrund der drohenden Gefahr von Sie-wissen-schon-wem_

_und seinen Anhänger, wurde der Erlass zur Beschränkung_

_zur Zauberei von Minderjährigen aufgehoben. _

_M. Bones_

Endlich dachte sich Harry. Nun konnte wer sich endlich gegen die Schläge seines Onkels wehren und auch die lästige Arbeit mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes bewältigen.

Sofort griff Harry nach einem Stück Pergament und begann einen Brief an Florish&Blotts zu schreiben. Förmlich bittete er um einen Katalog über Büch, die sich mit dem Thema Dunkle Künste beschäftigten. Auch schrieb er eine Bestallung an Borgin&Brukes. Er hatte das Buch_ Lehrbuch der Dunklen Künste_ bestellt, welches er mal am Tisch der Slytherins gesehen hatte. Als Harry Hedwig mit seinen Bestellungen abgeschickt hatte, hörte er eine Stimme von oben schreien.- Potter, scher dich herrauf, sonst knallt es-. Und, wie es gleich knallen wird du einfälltiger Muggel. Bevor Harry die Stiegen rauf ging, belegte er noch das Zimmer mit einem Schallzauber. Vernon hielt schon seinen Gürtel in der Hand.- Zieh dein Hemd aus-. Hemd! Hemd. Das was ich an hab ist für einen normalen Menschen ein Hemd sondern ein Zelt. Nene, heute nicht Muggel!.- Heute nicht Muggel, heute wirst du leiden-.- DU, VERDAMMTER BENGEL, TUT WAS ICH DIR SAGE-. Vernon wollte sich auf Harry stürzen, doch dieser sagte nur -cladeo- und schon wälzte sich der Muggel vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Solange Harry keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche verwendete konnte das Ministerium nicht feststellen, welche Flüche er benutzte. Entsetzt schaute Vernon Harry an.-Du, darfst nicht in den Ferien zuabern-. Fies grinsend hielt Harry, Mr. Dursley das Schreiben des Ministeriums in die Hand. Mit leichenblassem Gesicht rannte Vernon Dursley nach oben, um anscheinend seiner Frau zu berichten was passiert war. Mit einem zufreidenen Grinsen, was von seinem Zaubertranklehrer persönlich stammen könnte ging Harry zurück in den Keller. Er versiegelte ihn magisch, leerte seinen Geist und ging dann schlafen.


	2. Von Malfoy und anderen Schlangen

**2. Von Malfoy und anderen Schlangen**

Am nächsten morgen wurde Harry von zwei Eulen geweckt die heftig an die Dachluke klopften. Schläfrig stand er auf , wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und öffneten den Eulen das Fenster. Diese glitten leise in den Kellerraum hinein. Harry band den Boten ihre schwere Last ab, gab jeder etwas zum trinken, einen Eulenkeks und überreichte ihnen die anfällige Summe in Galleonen. Danach ließ er sich mit seinen Paketen sein Bett fallen.

Er hatte sechs Bücher bestellt drei bei Borgin&Brukes und drei bei Florish&Blotts. Natürlich hatte er alle Bücher unter einem anderem Namen bestellt. Harry hatte _Lehrbuch der Dunklen Künste, 10 Schritte zum Schwarzmagier , Schlangenmagie,_

_Basilisken und andere Schlangen _und _Wie pflege ich einen Basilisken. _Außerdem hatte sich Harry noch ein Buch über extrem starke Reinigungszauber gekauft

Er hatte vor die Kammer des Schreckens wieder zu benutzen, denn eigentlich war so ein Rückzugsort mitten in Hogwarts doch eine gute Idee.

Harry begann über Basilisken zu lesen. Seine Augen huschten von Zeile zu Zeile, als er plötzlich etwas interessantes las. Zuerst stand nur der übliche Text da. Basilisken sind große Schlangen mit einem stark wirksamen Gift, sie können mehrere Jahrtausende alt werden und haben keine Wachstumsgrenze. Doch dann begann der wirklich interessant Text. Die Fähigkeit von Basilisken mit einem Blick zu töten entwickelt sich erst mit der Geschlechtreife, also ab dem sechstem Lebensmonat. Nach dem Schlupf sind Basilisken schutzlos, da sich die Giftdrüsen erst nach drei Monaten entwickeln. Oft kommt es vor das er sich in dieser Zeit einem Zauberer der Parsel spricht unterwirft. Doch sind seit Jahrhunderten keine lebenden Basilisken mehr gesehen worden. Zum Glück der Zauberer, denn diese Riesenschlangen gelten im allgemeinen als sehr angrifflustig und gefährlich. Schade, wäre schön gewesen einen Basilisken zu besitzen. Harry nahm ein weiteres Buch und begann zu lesen. Dies beflügelte ihn dazu unbedingt ein Basiliskenei zu finden. Denn im Buch von Borgin&Brukes standen einige tolle Schlangenzauber und Rituale die Harry sehr interessierten. Es gab zum Beispiel ein Blutverschmelzungsritual, dabei wurde das Blut des Zauberers zur Hälfte mit dem Blut des Basilisken aufgefüllt.

Dadurch entstand eine starke Bindung zwischen dem Tier und dem Zauberer. Der Basilisk konnte mit dem Zauberer telepathisch in Kontakt und der Zauberer war immun gegen den Blick der Schlange. Außerdem fand Harry einen Spruch der nur vom Besitzer der Schlange gesprochen worden konnte. Der Zauber bewirkte, dass jeder von ihm mit diesem Spruch belegt wurde auch resistent gegen den Todesblick der Schlange waren.

Auch wurde in diesem Buch von einem Reitsattel berichtet.

Harry stellte sich vor wie es wohl wäre auf dem Rücken einer dieser Schlangen zu liegen und durch die Nacht zu schlängeln. Als er plötzlich von seiner Tante aus seinen Tag träumen gerissen wurde.- Komm rauf Junge du musst mir bei der arbeit helfen-. Langsam schleppte er sich die Stiegen hinauf. Helfen, wohl eher alles selbst machen

Doch Harry schlenkerte nur einmal mit seinem Zauberstab. Plötzlich war das Haus blitzeblank, das Unkraut gejätet, das Geschirr gewaschen, das Essen gekocht, die Wäsche gemacht und das Auto gewaschen. Danach ließ Harry eine staunende Petunia in der Küche stehen.

Am Abend hatte Harry schon einige dunkle Flüche aus seinem Buch geschafft. Unter anderem einen Fluch namens _stuporissmo, _eine verstärkte Form eines Stupor nur in Kombination mit einem Cladeofluch. Doch war Harry auch klar, dass er hier im Ligusterweg auch niemals die Unverzeihlichen Flüche üben konnte und somit auch nicht in die höheren Dunklen Künste. Doch plötzlich kam Harry ein Geistesblitz, erkannte jemandem der ihm helfen konnte. Er nahm sich ein Stück Pergament und begann zu schreiben.

_Hi, Draco_

Ich weiß, dass du jetzt sicher denkst warum gerade ich dir schreibe.

Nun ich wollte auf dein Angebot aus unserem ersten Schuljahr

zurück kommen. Nur war ich damals von diesem blöden Idioten

Dumbeldore zu manipuliert. Mittler Weile habe ich erkannt,

welche Macht von den Dunklen Künsten ausgeht.

Hier bei diesen elendigen Muggel kann ich nicht trainieren

und wollte dich fragen ob du mir helfen könntest.

Ich freue mich dir endlich die Hand zur Freundschaft reichen

können. Auch bin ich natürlich bereit, dies alles auch unter dem Einfluss

von Wahrheitsserum auszusagen und dem Dunklen Lord die Treue zu schwören

Grüße deine Vater, deine Mutter und natürlich den Dunklen Lord von mir

Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald

Harry James Potter.

_Bei den Todessern_

Ein großer ,blasser Mann mit langen platinblonden Haaren lief zügig zu einem Thron zu.

Er bleibt davor stehen und kniet sich nieder. Auf dem Thron sitzt ein Mann , sein Gesicht ist ähnelnd dem einer Schlange sehr, genauso wie seine rot glühenden Augen. Er erhebt seine Stimme, welche wie ein donnergrollen klingt.

- Aber, aber Lucius. Was soll die Eile.-

-Milord. Diesen Brief hat heute mein Sohn geschickt bekommen er ist von P..o.Potter-

Lucius Malfoy reichte seinem Lord den Brief. Lord Voldemort las den Brief und sein plötzlich breitete sich ein fieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er begann zu lachen,

es war ein kaltes, erschauderndes Lachen.

-Gut, Lucius gut. Lade in ihn nach Malfoy Manor ein. Dort wirst du ihn testen. Spricht er die Wahrheit so werde ich ihn zu meinem Sekundanten ausbilden, ja der junge hat Potential, nur sah Dumbeldore nie wie viel. Aber wenn er lügen sollte, töte-

-Jawohl Milord-

Wieder brach Lord Voldemort in schallendes Gelächter aus.


	3. Der Seitenwechsel

**3. Der Seitenwechsel**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry am Boden seines Zimmer auf. Harry hatte den Magnifico-Trank gebraut und getrunken. Dieser Trank vervielfachte die Kräfte seines Brauers, jedoch er breitete solche Schmerzen, wie der Crucatiusfluch. Auch könnte er tödlich wirken, wenn der Benutzer nicht mächtig genug war. Doch Harry wusste was er sich zu trauen konnte.

Plötzlich flatterte ein Graue Schleiereule auf seinen Schreibtisch. Harry erhob sich, er hatte fürchterliche Rücken und Kopfschmerzen. Er band der Eule den Brief ab, welche darauf hin wieder weiter flog. Er nahm den Brief in die Hand. Darauf befand sich ein Siegel auf dem zwei Schlangen zu erkennen waren, die sich um ein M wanden. Es war ein Brief von Malfoy. Harry öffnete ihn und las,

_Hi, Harry_

_Endlich kommst du zu Vernunft, zwar fünf Jahre später_ _aber immerhin_

_Beiliegend ist ein Portschlüssel, er wird in zwei Tagen zu mittag aktiviert._

_Du landest dann in Malfoy Manor. Bis in zwei Tagen dann._

_Draco_

_Yesss. _Es hatte geklappt. In zwei Tagen würde Harryin den Inneren Zirkel aufgenommen werden und wahrscheinlich vom Dunklen Lord selbst unterrichtet werden.

Harry entnahm dem Brief ein Medaillon au dem das Malfoy-Wappen eingeprägt war.

Zwei Tage später um die Mittagszeit hatte Harry alle seine Sachen gepackt(waren ja nicht viele). Als die Turmuhr Zwölfschlug, machte sich wieder das bekannte Ziehen an seinem Bauchnabel bemerkbar. Nach der Reise durch die Farbwirbel kam Harry in Malfoy Manor an. Es war eine imposante Villa und dabei kannte Harry erst die Eigangshalle. Die Säulen die Treppen und sogar die Wände waren aus feinstem Marmor

Überall konnte Harry giftgrüne Banner mit dem Wappen der Familie Malfoy sehen. Plötzlich hörte Harry ein bekannte Stimme. Es war Draco.

-Ich sage es zum letzten mal okay. Ich kann dir behilflich sein das du dich mit der richtigen Sorte Zaubererfamilien abgibts.-

Draco stand nun vor Harry, ihm die Hand entgegen haltend. Harry schlug ein und schüttelte dem Blonden fest die Hand.

- Freunde, Draco-

- Freunde, Harry-

-Komm mit Harry mein Vater und Severus erwarten dich bereits-

-Aber Snape ist doch ein Spion von Dumbeldore- rief Harry

Draco lachte

- Glaubst du etwa Severus hätte nicht unter dem Veritasserum schwören müssen-

-Naja , das erklärt vieles- sagte Harry

-Lass uns gehen Harry, mein Vater mag es nicht wenn man ihn warten lässt-

Kurze Zeit später standen die beiden in einem kleinen viereckigen Raum. Dort wurden sie von Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape begrüßt.

-Ah Harry, bitte setz dich doch, Severus wird dir jetzt das Serum verabreichen.-

Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sich und streckte die Zunge heraus damit Severus ihm das Wahrheitsserum auf die Zunge träufeln konnte. Harry spürte drei kalte Tropfen auf seiner Zunge, es war irgendwie ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Danach begann Lucius ihn zu fragen.

-Wie ist dein Name?-

-Harold James Potter-

-Wem gehört deine Loyalität?-

-Momentan noch niemandem, doch ich hoffe bald dem Dunklen Lord-

-Wurdest du von jemandem geschickt?-

-Nein, ich bin aus freien Stücken gekommen-

-Was denkst du von Dumbeldore?-

-Ich denke Dumbeldore ist ein alter, seniler Sack mit absurden Moralvorstellungen-

-Was denkst du über Muggel und Schlammblüter?-

-Es gibt nicht widerlicheres als Muggel und Schlammblüter, nichts-

-Sollten sich Reinblüter deiner Meinung nach mit Muggel oder Schlammblütern paaren-

-Nein-

-Gut, das war es er spricht die Wahrheit, gib ihm das Gegenelexier Severus.-

Nun wandte sich Lucius zu Harry

-Harry, du hast den Test bestanden morgen wirst du auf den Dunklen Lord treffen und den Eid ablegen-

-Draco bring ihn bitte in sein Zimmer-

Der Angesprochene nickte nur und geleitete Harry nach draußen. Er führte ihn durch dunkle gänge und Korridore. Als sie schließlich in einem hell erleuchtetem Zimmer an kamen. Nein den Raum konnte man nicht als Zimmer bezeichnen eher als Suite. Es gab einen großen runden Tisch in der Mitte, eine Komode mit einem Spiegel und einen Schreibtisch. Außerdem stand natürlich noch ein Bett im Raum. Es war ein großes Himmelbett mit giftgrünen Vorhängen auf denen ebenfalls das Malfoy-Wappen aufgestickt war.

-So Harry, das hier ist dein Zimmer. Solange du nicht alles mit Gryffindormotiven voll hext kannst du es gestalten wie du willst. Dein Gepäck haben die Elfen schon hochgebracht- sagte Draco und deutete auf Harrys Schrankkoffer.

-Danke, Draco. Danke das ihr mich von diesen schrecklichen Muggel weggeholt habt, ich wäre fast irre geworden.-

-Ach kein Problem. Nur ich würde dir raten den Lord nicht mit Voldemort, sondern mit Milord an zu sprechen, das wäre besser. Um Sieben gibt es Abendessen, schnipp einfach nur mit den Fingern, dann kommt ein Hauself, den kannst du nach dem Weg fragen. Aja noch was links von hier ist mein Zimmer und rechts das von Bella.-

-Bella?-

-Du kennst Bella ja nicht. Sie ist die Tochter von Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lenstrange.

Jetzt kannst du sie besuchen, aber pass auf nach dem Abendessen ist sie meistens sehr...

wie sagt man impulsiv. Leider bin ich ihr Cousin, aber für dich wär sie doch ein prima Fang- Draco konnte sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen

-Man wird sehen was kommt, vielleicht wird was mit euch beiden-

Nun ließ er Harry allein im Zimmer stehen. Wenn sie so gut aussieht wie ihre Mutter, dann wäre ich nicht abgeneigt..., was denk ich den da. Ich hab noch nie sowas von einem Mädchen gedacht. Aber wirklich hoffentlich hatte sie die Attraktivität der Blacks geerbt. Harry machte sich auf seine Sachen zu sortieren. Was sollte er bloß anziehen. Sein Festtagsumhang war zu förmlich, aber sonst hatte er nur Schulroben. Schließlich entschied er sich die Schulroben anzuziehen.

Etwas später ging er nach neben an in Dracos Zimmer. Es sah seinen sehr ähnlich nur war es total unordentlich. Als Harry den Raum betrat sah Draco auf und ging zu ihm rüber.

-Komm setz dich Harry, Ich lese gerade einen Artikel in einer Fachzeitschrift-

-Wie heißt er den , Draco , das würde mich interessieren.

-Och, er ist über Basilisken und wie man sie reiten kann-

-Ich dachte die sind ausgestorben, teilweise auch mein Verdienst-

-Stimmt nicht ganz, wenn ma über Basilisken redet, meint man normalerweise die Europäische Form. Es gibt auch eine Irische Rasse, die Irish Greenbacks die sind aber sehr selten. Sie sind meistens schwarz bis grau nur haben sie einen grünen Streifen am Rücken, daher der Name. Aber warum eigentlich- fragte der Blonde

-Da weißt ja von der Kammer des Schreckens. Ich wollte sie wieder nützen, als zweiten Gemeinschaftsraum sozusagen, dazu gehört aber auch ein Basilisk nicht. Es gibt nämlich einen Zauber mit dem der Besitzer der Schlange seine Begleiter immun gegen den Blick zu machen.Wäre doch cool- antwortete Harry

-Ja gute Idee, ich werde Vater fragen, der hat vielleicht eine Verbindung.-

Die zwei waren in ein Gespräch über verschiedene Reitstile vertieft als plötzlich ein Mädchen im Türrahmen stand. Harry dachte es könnte nur ein Traum sein, so ein schönes Lebewesen konnte es in der realen welt nicht geben. Sie hatte schwarzes seidiges Haar, welches wellig ihre Schultern hinunter fiel. Sie war groß, schlank und hatte zartblasse Haut, die fast wie makelloses Porzelan erschien. Auch uhre Rundungen waren nicht zu verachten. Doch auch sie schien auf Harry zu starren. Beide dachten gleichzeitig Wow, sieht sie gut aus/Wow, sieht er gut aus. Nun brach Draco die Stille

-Harry! Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Bellatrix meine Cousine. Hey ihr habt noch das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts um euch an zu starren-

Nun lief Bella mit hochrotem Kopf wieder in ihr Zimmer und selbst dies schien Harry,

Als ob sie schweben würde.

-Erde an Harry, Erde an Harry, bitte kommen. Ich weiß ist hübsch, aber so hübsch-

- Ein Engel...- sagte Harry mit einem verträumten Lächeln.

-Ne, meine Cousine der Teufel in persona- sagte Draco grinsend darauf.

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass er die ganze Zeit auf den Fleck geschaut hatte wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Er lief leicht rot an, was Draco nur noch mehr grinsen ließ.

Später am Abend zogen sie sich in ihre Zimmer zurück und zogen sich um. Als Harry die Stiegen hinunter gehen wollte rief in Draco zurück , schnell wies er Harry darauf hin, dass er eine Gryffindorrobe anhatte. Doch mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes war, es eine

Slytherinrobe geworden.

Sie waren gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Essen gekommen. Harry und Bella aßen kaum etwas, da sie sich dauernd anstarrten. Draco boxte ihn in die Seite und sagte

-Da läuten schon die Hochtzeitsglocken.-

Kurz darauf gingen die drei Jugendlichen in ihre Betten. Morgen würde es ein großer Tag für sie werden.


	4. Der Eid der Finsternis

**4. Der Eid der Finsternis** **und die Geburtstagsfeier**

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry in seinem großen, giftgrünen Himmelbett. Irgendwie mochte er diese Farbe sehr. Er hatte sehr gut geschlafen, so gut wie seit langem nicht mehr.

Wie jeden Tag sprang Harry aus seinem Bett und stürzte sich in seine Arbeit, sollte er doch einmal, den Dunklen Lord ersetzen. Schon um die Uhrzeit hörte man wie Harry die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lernte. Immer wieder verwandelte er einen Stuhl in einen großen Käfer, um ihn dann mit dem Imperiusfluch zu belegen. Harry rief -imperio- und der Käfer tat alles was ihm Harry befahl. Er konnte ihn schon ziemlich gut, doch dies war auch der leichteste der drei Flüche. Auch den Folterfluch konnte er schon ausführen, wenn es ihm auch noch einiges abverlangte. Am schwersten war der Todesfluch, denn man musste wollen das der Käfer starb. Man musste überzeugt sein, das dieser Käfer sterben musste. Immer wieder tötete er den Käfer, aber nach einigen Minuten rappelte sich dieser auf und lief davon. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Bella stand darin.

-Harry ich soll dich zum Fruhstück holen, was machst du da- sagte sie-

Wieder rappelte sich der Käfer auf und lief weg. Harry rief mit eiskalter Stimme

-Avada Kedavra- und traf den Käfer der tot liegen blieb, dies jedoch nur einige Sekunden lang. Nun kam Bella näher und sagte

- Ah du übst den Todesfluch, ich bin stolz auf dich, aber du musst noch mehr wollen, das der Käfer tot ist. Als ob er dein größter Dorn in Auge ist. Ich zeig es dir.-

Sie donnerte -Avada Kedavra-, doch dieses mal lieg der Käfer tot liegen. Harry verwandelte einen anderen Stuhl und bellte den Todesfluch und diesmal klappte es auch, der Käfer war tot. Harry gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Wange und ließ dann eine völlig perplexe Bella in seinem Zimmer stehen und ging zum Frühstück.

Da er nicht wusste wo das Frühstückszimmer war schnippte er einmal um einen Hauselfen herbei zu rufen. Mit einem PLOPP erschein einner, wie Dobby damals hatte er nur einen alten Kissenbezug an. Harry fragte

-Wie findet das Frühstück statt?-

-Kommt Master Potter, ich führe euch hin.- piepste der Hauself.

Wieder wurde Harry durch etliche Gänge geführt bis er im Esszimmer ankam.

Der Elf öffnete eine Tür am ende des Ganges und Harry trat ein. Es war ein großer Raum mit drei Panoramafenster die auf eine Wiesenlandschaft schauten. In der Mitte stand eine großer runder Tisch. Dieser war mit allem gedeckt, was man sich nur zum Frühstück wünschen konnte. Harry ließ sich neben Draco nieder. Doch wie am Vortag aßen Harry und Bella nicht viel da sie sich ganze Zeit verträumt an sahen. Nun fragte Draco grinsend.

-Na, wann fragst du sie-

-Wie fragen, was- sagte Harry mit großen Augen.-

-Na ob sie mit dir gehen will, natürlich.-

Nun schaute Harry perplex drein. Doch Harry konnte nicht antworten da er Lucius eine Stimme erhob.

-Also, alle herhören. Heute gegen zwei wird der Lord eintreffen um die Zeremonie abzuhalten. Draco und Bella ihr seit zuerst dran. Ihr werdet das Dunkle Mal erhalten.

Und du Harry wirst das _mors et basiliscus _Zeichen erhalten. Ihr werdet alle dem Lord den Respekt entgegen bringen den er verdient. Verstanden.Gut-

Danach gingen die drei Jugendlichen wieder auf ihre Zimmer. Draco war schon vorgegangen um die beiden nicht zu stören. Bella wollte gerade in ihr Zimmer gehen als Harry sie an der Hand nahm und zu sich zog. Dann versanken beide in einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Na endlich traut er sich, hey er küsst verdammt gut dachte Bella. Als sie sich nach einigen Minuten von einander trennten sagte Harry

-Heißt das, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind-

-Harold James Potter. Glaubst du ich küsse Jungs nur so aus Spaß. Aber das Problem ist meine Mutter, du bist immer noch ein Potter.- sagte sie

-Glaubst du wirklich deine Mutter hat etwas dagegen wenn du mit dem Sekundanten des Lords zusammen bist-

Innig umschlungen verschwanden die beiden in Harrys Zimmer...

Kurz vor zwei kam Draco in Harrys Zimmer um ihm eine Robe zu bringen. Doch was er dort sah ließ ihn erstarren. Harry und Bella lagen fest umschlungen in Harrys Bett, sich wild küssend und scheinbar nackt. Draco räusperte sich, was die beiden erschrocken hochfahren ließ und sagte.

-Also, wenn ihr nicht so vor dem Lord erscheinen wollt, dann solltet ihr euch anziehen.-

Breit grinsend verließ Draco das Zimmer. Bella zog sich schnell etwas über um in ihr Zimmer zu huschen und sich fertig zu machen. Auch Harry zog sich schnell die Robe an die Draco gebracht hatte. Nach einigen Änderungszaubern sass sie wie angegossen.

Etwas später fanden sie sch in einem großen Festsaal ein. Harry stellte sich neben Bella und nahm ihre Hand. Plötzlich flog die Tür wie von Geisterhand auf und der dunkle Lord trat ein. Im folgend seine Todesser. Diese stellten sich in einem Kreis um sie herum auf.

Dann kam Peter Pettigrew in geduckter Haltung hinter dem Lord herdackelnd. Dies ließ Harrys Blutdruck enorm steigen und seine Wut auf diesen Abschaum stieg stark. Wirklich ekelhaft wie diese Ratte sich vor dem Lord auf den Boden wirft, diese geheuchelte Treue, ich könnte in umbringen . Harry konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, zog seinen Zauberstab richtete ihn auf Peter und schrie - crucio -. Wie als ob tausend Messer auf diese Ratte einstechen würden, schrie er. Nach zehn Minuten beendete Harry den Folterfluch. Pettigrew war nicht Manns genug um nicht wie ein kleines Kind los zu heulen und sich hinter dem Lord zu verkriechen, welcher darauf hinnur angewidert auf Pettigrew herab sah. Harry trat näher an den Abschaum heran und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Peter wollte einen Fluch auf Harry sprechen, doch dieser donnerte - Avada Kedavara- und der gleißend grüne Fluch zischte nur Zentimeter an Pettigrews Kopf vorbei. Harry sprach mit einer Kälte die selbst die Todesser erschaudern ließ.

-Greife mich nie von hinten an, hörst du, nie. Denn nächstes Mal landet der Fluch in deinem Gesicht das verspreche ich dir-

Nun schritt Harry wieder zu seinen Freunden. Voldemort flüsterte zu Lucius

-Gut gemacht Lucius, du hast ihm schon die Flüche beigebracht-

Doch der Angesprochen flüsterte nur zurück

-Nein Milord, er muss sie sich selbst beigebracht haben.-

-Noch besser, der Junge hat großes Potential.- hisste der Dunkle Lord.

Voldemort erhob nun seine Stimme, die wie das Zischen einer Schlange klang.

-Meine treuen Todesser, wir haben uns heute zusammen gefunden um diese drei jugendlichen Zauberer in unsere Reihen aufzunehmen. Draco, Bella kommt her.-

Harrys Freunde schritten zum Lord, knieten nieder und entblößten ihre Unterarme.

Voldemort legte seine Hände auf die Arme der beiden und sprach - morsmord -.

Harry konnte das kurze Aufflammen von Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen, welches sofort wieder verschwand. Nun zierte das Dunkle Mal ihre Unterarme, eine Schlange die sich durch die Augenlöcher eines Totenschädels wandte. Dann richtete sich der Dunkle Lord zu Harry und sprach in Parsel

+_Komm nun Harry zu mir Harry, du wirst nun das Zeichen empfangen+_

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und wollte sich vor dem Lord nieder knien, doch dieser hielt in davon ab.

+_Nein Harry, Ebenbürtige knien nicht vor einander. Steh auf und schaue mir in die Augen_+

Dieser stand auf und schaute in die rot glühenden Augen des Lords. Der Dunklen Lord nahm Harrys Arm und hisste.

+ _Du musst mit sprechen, komm. Mors et basiliscus, mors et basiliscus +_

Nun stieg auch Harry in Spruch ein und sprach in Parsel

+ _mors et basiliscus, mors et basiliscus, mors et basiliscus +_

Plötzlich durchzog Harrys Arm ein kurzer Schmerz, welcher kurz später wieder abklang.

Voldemort nahm seinen Hand von Harrys Arm und nun konnte er das Zeichen sehen.

Es war nicht wie das Dunkle Mal, sondern es waren zwei Basilsiken die sich um einen Blitz wanden.

+ _Nun muss der Bund noch mit einem Menschenopfer besiegelt werden. Töte ihn+ _hisste Voldemort und deuetete auf Wurmschwanz.

+_Mit Vergnügen_ + hisste Harry zurück.

Er stellte sich vor Wurmschwanz der nun zusammen gekauert am Boden lag, unschlüssig was jetzt passieren sollte.

+_ Warte noch Harry, nimm diesen Stab hier er wurde einst für meinen Nachfolger gebaut. zwölf Zoll, aus Basiliskenknochen und mit Basilsikengift als magischen Kern+ _zischte Voldemort Harry zu

Harry nahm den Stab in die Hand und plötzlich durchströmte ihn etwas, doch nicht wie bei seinem ersten Stab reine Magie, nein Schwarze Magie durchfloss seinen Körper und statt goldenen Funken sprühte ein Schwarzer Funkenschauer aus dem Stab hervor.

_+Danke Milord_ + zischte Harry.

Nun richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Wurmschwanz, dieser fing nun an zu zittern.

Er konnte die Kälte in Harrys Augen sehen, nein das war nicht mehr James und Lilys Sohn, das war der Nachfolger des Dunklen Lords, durch und durch böse. Harry zischte

-Avada Kedavra- und ein gleißend grüner Lichtstrahl schoss auf Wurmschwanz zu. Das Zirren des Todes war im ganzen Raum hörbar und traf Wurmschwanz mitten in der Brust, welcher daraufhin tot umfiel. Plötzlich glühte das Zeichen auf Harrys Unterarm rot auf und ein Schockwelle durchzog den Raum, die Todesser konnten die Dunkle Magie fühlen die nun in der Luft lag. Auf einmal begann sich ein großes schwarzes Loch über Harry zu bilden. Immer mehr den Dunklen Energie strömte in den Nexus. Doch unvermittelt begann sich die Energie zu bündeln. Ein Blitz entlud sich und traf Harry, doch er fiel nicht um wie man gedacht hätte, nein, die ganze Dunkle Magie wurde vom Schwarzen Nexus auf Harrys Körper übertragen. Als sich der Rauch verzogen hatte konnte man die dunkle Aura spüren die den Jungen umgab. Diese schien sämtliches Licht, ja sogar die ganze Wärme die im Raum war ein zu saugen. Trotz der Tatsache das es Hochsommer war, war es in diesem Raum so kühl als würde draußen der tiefste Winter toben. Der Bund war besiegelt worden. Nun stellte sich Harry neben Lord Voldemort, welcher sich nun an die Todesser richtete

-Meine Todesser, darf ich euch vorstellen, Lord Malus! Besser bekannt als Harry Potter!-

zischte Voldemort

Nun zog Harry seine Kapuze herunter und entblößte sein Gesicht. Die Todesser begann en zu tuscheln, was Voldemort dazu veranlasste in die Runde zu zischen.

-Zweifelt ihr etwa an meinem Urteilsvermögen! Er hat unter Veritasserum ausgesagt und mir Treue geschworen, außerdem hätte das Ritual garnicht funktioniert wenn er mir nicht loyal wäre. Er ist nun meine rechte Hand. Ein Befehl von ihm, kommt einem Befehl von mir gleich!-

Nun waren die Todesser verstummt. Alle bis auf die Malfoys, Bella und Harry disapparierten. Narcissa erinnerte sie noch daran, dass sie heute Abend Harrys Geburtstag feiern wollten.

Harry drehte sich zu Bella um, reichte ihr die Hand und sagte -Darf ich bitten, Milady-

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und hackte sich bei ihm ein. Zusammen mit Draco stolzierten die Drei in ihre Zimmer. Das Erste was Harry machte war seinen alten Zauberstab zu zerbrechen. Nichts sollte von seinem alten Leben übrig bleiben. Er war nicht mehr Harry Potter, der junge der lebt, sondern Lord Malus, die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords.

Gegen Sechs hatten sich Harry, Bella und Draco fertig gemacht. Bella hackte sich bei ihm ein und so stolzierten die drei in den Speisesaal. Dort nahmen sie neben einander Platz.

Überall auf dem Tisch waren Torten und Geschenke verteilt. Er hatte fast dreimal so viele Geschenke wie bei den Weasleys bekommen.

-Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Milord. Dies sind alles Geschenke der Todesser um sie gnädig zu stimmen - sagte nun Lucius.

Harry irritierte es nicht das Lucius Malfoy in mit Milord ansprach, da er als Voldemorts rechte Hand höher gestellt war als Lucius. Nun begann Harry die Geschenke aus zu packen. Unter anderem hatte er eine ganze Ladung an neuen Roben von Narcissa Malfoy bekommen. Von Bellas Mutter hatte er ein verzaubertes Zauberstabholster bekommen.

Wenn man entwaffnet wurde glitt der Zauberstab automatisch wieder in das Holster. Schließlich war nur mehr ein Geschenk übrig. Es war eine Steinschale in der zwei Handball große Eier lagen, welche in Stroh gebettet waren. Beiliegend war ein Brief. Harry nahm in die Hand und las

_Lieber Harry_

Dies ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich.

Ich glaube du kannst dir denken was das für Eier sind

Draco hat mir über deine Pläne die, die Kammer des Schreckens betreffen

berichtet. Ich kann dir nur beipflichten, was wäre die Kammer ohne

einen Basilisken , doch in diesem Falle zwei.

Ich habe mit Severus gesprochen, du kannst die beiden während ihrer Schützlingsphase

in deinem Zimmer halten. Viel Spaß mit den Zwillingen in der Schule

Und was unsere Beziehung betrifft, du kannst mich jetzt als deinen Paten ansehen.

Am Ende dieses Schuljahres wird deine Verlobung mit Bella bekannt gegeben. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!

Lord Voldemort

Harry erinnerte sich jetzt wieder daran was Draco einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass sobald man in reinblütigen Familien eine Beziehung einging. Wurde dies mit einer Verlobung gleich gesetzt.Schließlich wurde es noch eine heitere Feier.


	5. Eine Zugfahrt die ist lustig, eine

**5. Eine Zugfahrt die ist lustig, ein...**

Die restlichen Wochen trainierte Harry mit Bella und Draco weiterhin die Dunklen Künste.

Mit einem Spruch hatte Harry festgestellt, dass die Basilisken am 13. September schlüpfen würden und so bereitete er mit Hilfe von Severus schon das Bluttauschritual vor, da man dafür einen Trank brauchte, der mehrere Monate ziehen musste. Harry und Bella waren außerdem schon eifrig auf der Suche nach Namen für die Zwillingschlangen. Zwillinge, Zwillingsnamen. Harry schwirrte etwas in seinen Gedanken herum, doch er konnte es nicht greifen. Harry konnte es nicht erwarten das sie schlüpften.

Am 1. September lag Aufbruchsstimmung auf Malfoy Manor in der Luft. Die drei Jugendlichen Frühstückten noch ausgelassen im Esszimmer und dann ging es los Richtung Hogwarts. Aufgrund von Lucius hoher Stelle im Ministerium konnten Harry, Bella und Draco die Prüfung zum Apparieren schon ein Jahr früher ablegen. Sie nahmen ihr Gepäck verabschiedeten sich von Dracos Eltern und waren mit einem PLOPP auf dem Bahnsteig vom Gleis 9 3/4 gelandet.

Wie immer stand die scharlachrote Lokomotive im Bahnhof, fertig um die Scharen von Schülern nach Hogsmead zu bringen. Doch dieses Jahr sollte einiges anders sein. Harry, Bella und Draco setzten sich schon in ein Abteil und warteten noch auf Crabbe und Goyle. Plötzlich schob sich die Tür auf und zwei Jungen traten ein, doch diese sahen eher wie Gorillas als wie Menschen aus. Harry musste beim Anblick der beiden Lachen. Crabbe rief - Was macht den Potter hier - und wollte sich schon auf Harry stürzen. Doch Bella hatte schon in Zauberstab gezückt und sprach - crucio- und Crabbe wälzte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Schnell hatte Draco alle Vorhänge geschlossen und einen Schallzauber über das Abteil gesprochen. - Wage es ja nicht den Sekundanten des Lords zu berühren oder zu beschimpfen.- Immer schlimmer wurden Crabbes Krämpfe. Goyle war käseweiß geworden und hatte sich auf einender Sitze fallen lassen. Harry legte schließlich seine Hand auf

Bellas Schulter und sagte - Lass ihn Schatz, er wusste es nicht. Aber du solltest das besser nicht in Hogwarts tun, da sind die nicht so aufgeschlossen was die Dunklen Künste an geht.- Mit -Finite Incantatem- beendete sie Crabbes Schmerzen, welcher sich

dann neben seinen Kumpel Goyle hiefte.

- Was? Der Sekundant des Lords, Potter- sagte Goyle ungläubig.

-Du glaubst uns nicht, was sagst du dann dazu - sagte Bella zornig und hielt ihm ihren rechten Unterarm hin. Dies ließ Crabbe und Goyle noch blasser werden.

- Entschuldigung , Po..Harry- stammelten die beiden. Nun zog Harry seinen Ärmel hoch was die beiden Gorillas verstummen ließ.

-Außerhalb des Unterrichts bin ich für euch Lord Malus, verstanden- sagte Harry mit einer kalten Stimme, auf die sogar ein Dementor neidisch gewesen wäre.

Während es sich Harry und Bella auf einer Bank gemütlich gemacht hatten und leidenschaftlich herum knutschten, erzählte Draco seinen Schatten was alles im Sommer passiert war.

Etwas später zogen sie ihre Schulroben an. Bella wartete draußen während sich die Jungs umzogen und während sie sich umzog warteten die vier Jungs draußen. Es war schon Dunkle geworden als sie in der Ferne die Lichtschimmer von Hogsmead sahen.

Langsam fuhr die rote Lok in den Bahnhof ein. Wie immer stand der Wildhüter Hagrid mit einer Laterne in der Menge der Schüler um die Erstklässler einzusammeln. Harry stieg mit seinen neuen Freunden in ein Kutsche. Er war wieder zuhause, egal was in den letzten Wochen passiert war, er betrachtete Hogwarts immer noch als sein Zuhause.

Dieses Jahr würde es wohl länger dauern da sämtliche Schüler neu ein geordnet werden mussten. McGonnagal diese alte Schachtel, sagte den Schülern, dass sie sich an die Wand stellen sollten und warten. Nach einer viertel Stunde begann endlich die Einordnung. Wie immer begann der Hut nun zu singen. Harry schnappte nur ein Paar Phrasen auf.

... in Gryffindor der Mut regiert...

...nach Huffelpuff die Treuen gehen...

...in Ravenclaw die Weisheit regiert..

...in Slytherin sich die Listigen wieder sehen...

Doch anschließend kam noch eine Phrase hin zu, die ehereiner Prophezeihung glich

Nicht schon wieder dachte sich Harry

... Er eilt heran aus dem Licht in die Finsternis ist Er gegangen

Das Blut des Lord fließt inseinen Adern, Er und nur Er kann die Lücke

schließen die sein Vater gelassen, dann wir der Ritter des Lichts fallen

Und nichts kann und wird ihn besiegen, selbst der Tod vermag nicht

Ihn zu stürzen, Er eilt heran der Erbe des Lords..

Geschockt starrten alle Schüler den Hut an der nun wieder verstummte. Nun endlich konnte die Auswahlzeremonie beginnen. Nur Harry und seine Freunde wussten von wem die Rede in dieser Prophezeiung war. Nun trat McGonnagal vor um die Namens auf zurufen.

...-Hermine Granger-...-Gryffindor

...-Ron Weasley-...-Gryffindor

Natürlich war es klar gewesen das die beiden Erzheiligen wieder nach Gryffindor kamen.

Sollten sie doch weiterhin den Boden auf dem Dumbeldore schritt abknutschen, Harry war es leid ein Bauer in einem Schachspiel zu sein. Doch nun war er an der Reihe und so stolzierte Harry nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf.

Du bist es, nein, der Erbe des Lords ist gekommen wie konnte ich es übersehen

-Slytherin- rief der Hut in die Menge

Geschockt erstarrten alle anwesenden einschließlich Dumbeldore und begannen zu flüstern. Genau das wollte Harry, einen beeindruckenden Auftritt.Zufrieden grinsend setzte sich Harry neben Bella hin und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Es hatte sich Harrys Neuigkeit anscheinend unter den Slytherins herum gesprochen, denn der ganze Tisch jubelte und von allen Seiten wurde ihm die Hand geschüttelt. Nur eine wieder setzte sich der Menge

-Potter, du in Slytherin das ist eine Schande- rief Pansy Parkinson. Doch dies bereute sie schon den Bella, Draco, Crabbe und Goyle hatten schon ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet

Nun beugte sich Blaise Zabini zu ihr uns sagte ihr was es mit Harrys Häuserwechsel auf sich hatte.Plötzlich wurde sie leichenblass und begann zu zittern. Unter dem Tisch zegte Harry das Zeichen. Er wollte nur klarstellen er war Lord Malus und niemand anderer.

Nun erschien auch Prof, Snape hinter ihnen

- Wer eine Schande für unser Haus ist und wer nicht entscheide noch immer ich Ms Parkinson. Willkommen in Slytherin Mr. Potter.- sagte der Zaubertränkelehrer kühl.

- Danke, Severus.- sagte Harry mit einer Kälte in seiner Stimme die jedem Slytherin einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Nun war es klar gestallt wer hier die Zügeln in der Hand hatte.

Nun starrten alle Slytherins Harry und Snape an, wie zwei von Hagrids Knallrümpfigen Krötern. Noch nie hatte Prof. Snape zugelassen das ihn ein Schüler duzte. Dieser teilte noch die Bögen zur Anmeldung der UTZ- Kurse aus. Danach zogen sich die Slytherins in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Harry, Bella und Draco blieben im Kerker vor einer Schlangenstatue stehen. Harry brauchte kein Passwort, da Slytherin, zu seiner Zeit alle Öffnungsmechanismen im Schloss mit einem Zauber versehen hatte.Harry brauchte nur Parsel sprechen.Er sagte +_ öffnen +_ und die Statue gab den Weg frei. Sofort kamen einige Slytherins aus Todesserfamilien, um ihn zu fragen ob es stimme was ihre Eltern erzählt hatten. Harry hob noch ein paar mal seinen Ärmel, bevor es ihm irgendwann zu bunt wurde und er mit Draco in sein Zimmer ging. Jedoch nicht ohne Bella noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben.

Dort räumten die beiden Jungs erst einmal ihre Sachen aus den Koffer in ihre Schränke. Draco musste fürchterlich lachen, da Harry seine Roben so penibel faltete und einordnete. Im Zimmer war schon ein Terrarium für die Basilisken hergerichtet worden. Harry legte seine Basiliskeneier behutsam in ein Strohnest, welches er zuerst gebaut hatte. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Er sagte - herein- und Prof. Snape trat ein.

- Ein Brief von ihrem Paten, Mr.Potter- sagte Severus, warf Harry einen Briefumschlag auf dessen Bett und verschwand wieder.

-Ich dachte Black sei tot- fragte Draco nun

-Ist er auch ,der Brief ist von meinem neuen Paten- antwortete Harry und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry_

_Ich hoffe du, Bella und Draco seit gut in Hogwarts angekommen._

_Morgen werdet ihr euch mit Lucius und Narcissa im Tropfenden Kessel_

_treffen.(Pass auf ! diese Frau hat einen fürchterlichen Kaufrausch)_

_Ich habe dir das Medaillion von Salazar Slytherin mit_ _geschickt. _

_Du brauchst es um die Macht der Kammer an dich zu binden_.

_Ich habe es so verzaubert das es in Gefahr wie ein Portschlüssel funktioniert._

_Du musst nur -serpento-_ sagen, dann landest du in der Kammer.

_Viel Spaß in der Schule!_

_Dein Pate, Lord Voldemort_

Nun kramte Harry den Briefumschlag hervor und holte das Medaillion heraus. Es war aus purem Gold und darauf war ein Basilisk eingeprägt. Als Draco denn Brief nehmen wollte, um ihn zu lesen ging er in Flammen auf. Harry erklärte Draco noch bis spät in die Nacht was im Brief gestanden hatte. Schließlich fielen die beiden in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nur zu Information Wyvern ist sowohl Singular als auch Plurar (Einzahl und Mehrzahl)**

**6. Die Winkelgasse und der Unterricht beginnt**

Am nächsten Tag wurden Harry und Draco vom Geklopfe an ihrer Tür geweckt.

Schläfrig stand Harry auf und ging zur Tür. Er machte sie auf und sah direkt in Bellas Gesicht. -Harry, endlich. Da haben sich ja zwei Langschläfer gefunden. Ich steh seit einer geschlagenen Stunde vor eurer Tür. Zieht euch endlich an ich will essen gehen.- schimpfte sie mit den zwei Jungen, die sie nur verschlafen und gähnend anschauten

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich die drei endlich in der großen Halle und setzten sich an den Slytherintisch. Bella war schon circa eine viertel stunde früher aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Nun setzte sich Harry neben seine Freundin die gerade im Tagespropheten las. Sie sah auf und gab Harry einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dieser erwiderte nur - Lecker, Honig!- und fing sich dafür einen Schlag auf den Arm von Bella ein. Nun kam Snape an den Tisch seines Hauses, sein wehender Umhang ließ ihn wie immer, wie eine Fledermaus erscheinen

- Morgen Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Ms Lestrange. Hier, ihre Stundenpläne und ihre Materialisten-

sagte der Zaubertrankmeister und beugte sich nun zu Harry vor um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

- Und kaufen sie sich ein paar Gewänder die mehr slytherinlike sind.-

Danach nickte er noch Draco und Bella zu und verschwand dann Richtung Kerker.

Etwas später hatten Harry und Draco fertig gegessen und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Bella hackte sich bei Harry ein und so gingen die drei Freunde Richtung Ausgang. Als sie plötzlich von einem Rotschopf und einem Mädchen mit einer braunen Mähne aufgehalten wurden.

- Harry, zum Teufel was soll das. Verbrüderst du dich mit dem Feind! Wir sind deine Freunde-

rief Ron Harry entgegen. Doch der angesprochene entgenete nur kühl.

-Ach ja, ist das so. Also von euch habe ich keinen einzigen Brief diesen Sommer bekommen.

Von ihnen schon und ihr wollt meine Freunde sein, schöne Freunde seit ihr. Jetzt nimm dein schlammblut und mach dich vom Acker wiesel oder muss ich dir erst Beine machen!-

Normalerweise wäre Ron auf Harry los gegangen, doch konnte man während diesem Gespräch

die Aura der Macht ( klingt irgendwie Starwars mäßig) spüren, die Harry ausstrahlte und die jeden in einem Umkreis von fünf Metern zurück weichen ließ.

Harry drehte den beiden den Rücken zu und ging mit Bella und Draco durch das Eichenportal auf das Schlossgelände. Im Hintergrund konnte man Hermine in Rons Armen noch schluchtzen hören

- Er hat sich so verändert, dieser Hass in seinen Augen. Aber er hat Recht Ron wir hätten ihm schreiben müssen egal, was Dumbeldore gesagt hatte, er hat Recht Ron...-

Seine ehemaligen Freunde keinen Blickes würdigend, schritt er weiter mit seinen neuen Freunden den Pfad nach Hogsmead hinab.

Nach dem sie fünf Minuten den Weg nach Hogsmead entlang marschiert waren, konnten sie schon die Schornsteine des kleinen Dorfes sehen. Langsam lösten sie sich aus den Schülerscharen und suchten sich eine Lichtung im Wald um in den Tropfenden Kessel zu apparieren.

Schnell fanden sie einen passenden Platz und wenige Sekunden später waren sie mit einem PLOPP im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels gelandet. Harry fand jedes Mal das es ein unangenehmes Gefühl war zu apparieren. Wie als ob der ganze Körper durch ein Nadelöhr gedrückt würde.

Bevor sie jedoch die Winkelgasse betraten mussten sie noch die Malfoys im Tropfenden Kessel abholen. Als Harry, Bella und Draco eintraten flog ihnen die Wärme und die stickige Luft entgegen. Schnell wollte die Drei Narcissa und Lucius finden damit sie diese schmierige kneipe schnell verlassen konnten. Von allen Seiten wurden sie durch neugierige Blicke durchbohrt.

Der Tropfende Kessel war neben der Nockturngasse der Platz auf dem sich die meisten dunklen Gestalten trafen. In einer Ecke konnte Harry einen Vampir erkennen und an einem anderen Tisch sass ein in einen Umhang eingewickelt Wesen, das Harry sehr an einen Manticor erinnerte. Es beugte sich gerade über ein blutiges Steak um davon ab zu beißen. Harry konnte nebn sich Würgegeräusche von Bella hören. Doch schließlich fanden sie die Malfoys, welche an scheinend auch auf das Wesen im Umhang schauten. Schnell kamen Dracos Eltern auf die drei zu um die Spilunke schnell zu verlassen.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie zu fünft im Hinterhof. Nachdem Harry mit seinem Zauberstab im Uhrzeigersinn auf die Ziegelsteine geklopft hatte öffnete sich das Portal zur Winkelgasse. Immer wieder fand Harry es sc

hön durch die geschäftige Straße zu gehen und den Leuter beim feilschen und handeln zu zusehen. Während Lucius Geschäften in der Nockturngasse nachging. Wurden

Harry und Draco von Narcissa und Bellatrix durch die Winkelgasse geschleift. Der ord hatte Recht behalten. Mrs. Malfoy hatte einen wirklichen Kaufwahn.

- Ich habe die Theorie aufgestellt, dass dieser Kaufwahn in der Familie Black vererbt wird.

Die Attraktivität ist ein Segen, aber dieser Wahn ist ein Fluch- sagte Draco und zeigte dabei auf

Bella und seine Mutter.

- Ja, da könntest du Recht haben- witzelte Harry

Zuerst betraten sie Madam Malkin's Umhänge für alle Gelegenheiten. Harry und Draco tauschten überdeutliche Blicke aus, als nach einer Stunde immer noch im Laden standen, immer neue Festtagsumhänge oder andere Roben probieren musste und sich mit Stecknadeln malträtiert wurden. Nach eineinhalb geschlagenen Stunden kamen sie Endlich aus dem Laden. Und mit einem - Freiheit- begrüßten die Jungs die frische Luft. Dies quittierten die zwei Frauen mit

- typisch Männer -. Typisch Männer, ich habe jetzt Zwanzig neue Schulroben, drei Anzüge aus Drachenleder und fünf Festtagsroben aus feiner Seide, so viele Gewänder brauch ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht dachte sich Harry. Er blickte Draco in die Augen und wusste, dass dieser genauso dachte wie er. Doch was des einen Freud, des anderen Leid.

Doch da Harry wusste das er seiner Eule Hedwig nicht vertrauen konnte, weil sie sicher Dumbeldore treu war musste er sich eine Neue kaufen. Aber plötzlich fiel Harry ein Schild in der Auslage von Eyeloops Eulenkaufhaus in auge

_Jetzt neu eingetroffen, Wyvern, Postlieferanten der besonderen Art_

_Haben sie es auch satt das ihre Eulen immer_

_so lange brauchen um schwere Post zu befördern_

_Oder, dass sie im Alter immer länger brauchen._

_Oder haben sie Angst, dass ihre Post abgefangen wird_

_Ja, dann haben wir das richtige für sie, eine Wyvern_

_Diese eulengroßen Verwandten der Drachen _

_sind immer zuverlässig, stets treu und können _

_im Notfall sogar ihre Post verteidigen._

_Fünfhundertsechzig Galleonen das Stück._

_Greifen sie jetzt zu, begrenzte Stückzahl!_

Erst jetzt fielen Harry die vier eulengroße Wesen auf, die in der Auslage auf Podesten saßen.

Sie erinnerten von der Statur her sehr an einen Phönix, nur war ihr Körper mit Schuppenplatten

und Hörner über deckt und der echsenartige Schwanz endete in einer Dornen besetzten Keule.

Statt fedrigen Flügel hatten sie Schwingen wie Drachen. Genauso einen brauche ich dachte Harry und verschwand im Geschäft. Er ging zum Verkäufer vor und sagte

- Guten Tag. Ich hätte gern eine Wyvern -

- Oh guten Tag. Ja kommen sie bitte mit und zeigen sie mir welche- sagte der Verkäufer höflich

Er führte Harry nach hinten in den Laden wo weitere fünf Wyvern auf Podesten saßen.

- Wissen sie mein Herr, die Wyvern sind durch einen starken magischen Zauber an ihren Herrn gebunden und folgen aufs Wort, sie können genauso schwere Lasten wie Phönixe tragen und leben fast genauso lange. Welche wollen sieh denn- erklärte der Verkäufer Harry.

Harry schritt den Gang auf und ab. Dann blieb sein Blick auf eine der Wyvern hängen, sie erinnerte ihn stark an einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz. Harry hatte sich entschieden.

- Ich nehme diese hier- und deutet auf sie.

- Gute Wahl mein Herr, Modell Ungarischer Hornschwanz. Sehr Treu und langlebig.

Kommen sie mit, sie müssen nur noch die Papiere unterschreiben. Dann wird der Zauber auf sie übertragen.- sagte der Verkäufer und deutete Harry zur ladentheke.

Der Mann holte die Papiere aus seinem Büro und Harry unterschrieb. Als er seinen Namenszug vollendet hatte durchströmte Harry kurz eine eigenartige Wärme und der Miniatur-Hornschwanz segelte von seinem Podest auf Harrys Schulter und rieb seinen Kopf an dessen Wange. Der Verkäufer überreichte Harry die Papiere und danach kaufte er noch ein paar Leckerlis für seine Wyvern.

Narcissa, Draco und Bella staunten nicht schlecht als Harry einem neugierig umherschauenden Minidrachen auf der Schulter zurück kam.

- Geil man! Das ist wirklich cool, eine Wyvern- sagte Draco überrascht.

Bella beglückwünschte Harry mit einem Kuss zu dem guten Kauf. Und Narcissa war ganz begeistert von dem kleinen Drachen, welcher sich nun auf Harrys Schulter eingerollt hatte und döste.

Wenig später trafen sie, bepackt wie Esel, Lucius wieder beim Tropfenden Kessel.

Harry schickte seine Wyvern schon voraus Richtung Hogwarts, damit sie nicht am Weg verloren ging. Die drei verabschiedeten sich von Dracos Eltern und apparierten zurück nach Hogsmead.

Als Harry in sein Zimmer kam, döste sein Minidrache schon am FensterbrettTot müde fielen die beiden in ihre Betten. Bei dem Kaufrausch der Frauen nicht müde zu sein wäre ja auch ein Wunder gewesen. Morgen würde der Unterricht wieder beginnen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lieber me-chan:** malus hat in keinster Weisemit Lord Maul zu tun. Ja manchmal schreib ich einfach zu hastig und wegen der Konfrontation mit Ron und Hermine, die richtige kommt erst noch.

**7. Der Unterricht ,oder Warum zum Teufel soll ich das lernen?**

Am nächsten wurde Harry von Draco geweckt. Langsam machte er sich aus den Federn ins Bad auf. Etwas später stand auch schon Bella im Zimmer.

- Also, wenn ihr nicht schon am ersten Tag zu spät zum Untwerricht kommen wollt, dann zieht ein bisschen an, los. Außerdem will ich vorher noch was Essen.- schimpfte sie.-

- Ja ma'am, zu Befehl ma'am. Alles was sie sagen- witzelte Harry und fing sich dafür einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein.

- Leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf fördern bekanntheitsgemäß das Denkvermögen, los zieht euch endlich an.- sagte Bella, zwanghaft ein Grinsen unterdrückend.

Wenig später kamen sie auch schon in ihren Schulroben im Gemeinschaftsraum an, wo Bella, Crabbe und Goyle schon auf sie warteten. Zusammen gingen die fünf Slytherin die Kerkertreppen hinauf und in die Große Halle. Hierauf setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze am Slytherintisch.

Kurz später kam Prof. Snape an den Tisch um die Stundenpläne zu verteilen.

Montag

Dienstag

Mittwoch

Donnerstag

Freitag

**1.**

VGDDK

Zauberkunst

Geschichte der Zauberei

Kräuterkunde

Verwandlung

**2.**

VGDDK

Pflege magischer

Geschöpfe

Verwandlung

Kräuterkunde

Verwandlung

**3.**

Kräuterkunde

Pflege

magischer

Geschöpfe

VGDDK

Zauberkunst

VGDDK

**4.**

Kräuterkunde

-----------------

----------------

Zauberkunst

VGDDK

**5.**

----------------

Alte Runen

Zaubertränke

Alte Runen

Zaubertränke

**6.**

Zaubertränke

Pflege Magischer geschöpfe

Zaubertränke

**7.**

Zäubertranke

**8.**

Verwandlung

**9.**

Verwandlung

**10.**

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe

Harry, Bella und Draco stöhnten kurz auf, heute würde es ein langer Tag werden. Zuerst eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung, was bei Prof. Snape ganz interessant werden könnte, dann Kräuterkunde bei Sprout zwei Stunden lang, erst danach hatten sie Mittagspause. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie zwei stunden Tränke, dann anschließend gleich Verwandlung und zum Abschluss noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Nachdem die drei ihr Frühstück beendet hatten gingen sie geschlossen in den dritten Stock zum Klassen Zimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Früher war Harry immer mit Ron und Hermine schon ein paar Minuten früher beim Raum aufgetaucht um sich die besten plätze zu ergattern, doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Nun standen die drei Slytherins vor der Tür des Klassenraumes um auf ihren Hauslehrer zu warten.

Kurze Zeit später erschien dieser schon und ließ die Frühankömmlinge in den Raum. Die drei Freunde setzten sich auf einen Tisch in die erste Reihe um möglichst viel vom Unterricht mitzubekommen.

Einige Minuten später waren alle Schüler anwesend und der Unterricht konnte beginnen.

- Wie in Zaubertränke werfe ich Stümper und Taugenichtse aus meinem Kurs. Ich brauche hier keine Besserwisser oder möchte-gern Auroren. Dies ist ein Kurs auf dem UTZ-Niveau und ich verlange das sie sich wie UTZ-Schüler verhalten. Also kein Schwafeln aus den Büchern.

Denn ein Todesser lässt sie auch nicht erst nachschlagen wie sie ihn besiegen.- sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

- Nun lassen sie uns beginnen. Unser erstes Thema, werden die Gefährlichen Vier sein, kann mir jemand etwas darüber sagen.- nur Hermines Hand schnellte nach oben und Harry und Snape rollten gleichzeitig mit den Augen.

- Na gut. Ms Granger- sagte Prof. Snape

- Die Gefährlichen Vier, sind die vier gefährlichsten dunkle Wesen. Mit Rang 4 sind die Drachen eingestuft, mit Rang 3 Werwölfe, mit Rang 2 Vampire und mit Rang 1 Basilisken -

schwafelte Hermine, wie es im Buch steht.

- Okay Ms Granger. Nun wer kann mir etwas zu Drachen sagen. Mr Weasley - fuhr Snape genauso kühl fort.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen schrak Ron hoch. Schnell antwortete er

-Ähm... Drachen sind echsenartige Kreauturen mit Flügeln- stotterte Ron

- Mr Weasley, und sie wollen der Bruder von Charley Weasley sein, einem der angesehenstem Drachenforscher unserer Zeit, schämen sie sich. Muss ich es ihnen erklären, na schön.- sagte Snape mit einem angewidertem Ton

- Der gewöhnliche Drache, draco draco ,ist ein mächtigesmagisches Wesen. Er wird meist 5 bis 15 Meter lang und hat einen Feueratem, wie sie eigentlich wissen sollten. Aus seinem Handmittelknochen wächst ein bis zu 5 Meter langer Sporn über den sich eine lederartige Flughaut spannt, welche ihn zum Fliegen befähigt. Kaum ein Zauber kann durch seine Schuppenpanzer dringen, nur sehr mächtige Zauberer können ihn mit einem Todesfluch zu Strecke bringen. Sein Blut hat eine magische Wirkung, wer in diesem badet, dessen Haut wir so undurchdringlich wie der Panzer eines Drachens. Manche kennen vielleicht die Muggelsage der Ring der Nibelungen.Habe sie mit geschrieben. Nun machen wir weiter mit den Werwölfen, Ms. Lestrange.-

- Ja Professor. Der Begriff Werwolf bezeichnet die Krankheit, dass sich ein Zauberer in Vollmondnächten in einen Wolf verwandelt und bei Tagesanbruch wieder seine menschliche Gestalt annimmt. Dies passiert jeden Mondzyklus einmal. Auch Lykantrophie genannt. Sogar Familienmitglieder werden von ihnen angegriffen, da das Wesen offenbar keine Erinnerung an seine jeweils andere Existenz besitzt. So kann sich der Betroffene, sobald er seine menschliche Gestalt wieder besitzt, nicht mehr an seine nächtliche Jagd erinnern. Die Erinnerung kann in Form von Traumbildern zurückkehren, das scheint aber eher selten der Fall zu sein.- antwortete Bella auf Snapes Frage.

- Gut, gut. Ms Lestrange, fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Wer kann mir etwas über Vampire erzählen.

Mr Zabini.- sagte Prof. Snape

- Der Vampir oder Nosferatu. Er ist ein Untoter, er hat keinerlei Körperfunktionen mehr und kann nur überleben indem er das Blut Lebender trinkt. Der Vampirismus wird wie beim Werwolf durch einen Biss übertragen. Sie können sich nicht dem Tageslicht aussetzten, da sie unter Einwirkung von UV-Strahlung zu Staub zerfallen. Sie können sich in Fledermäuse verwandeln. Was noch..ähm. Ach ja getötet können sie nur durch den Spruch Lumos solaros, durch einen Pflock ins Herz oder wie ein Werwolf durch Silber werden. Hauptsächlich kommen sie in bulgarien und Rumänien vor. Es gibt auch Halb-Vampire. Sie werden von einen Vater der ein Vampir ist gezeugt und von einer menschlichen Mutter ausgetragen. Sie können sich begrenzt im Sonnenlicht aufhalten und können sich auch von normalen Lebensmitteln ernähren.-

antwortete Zabini. Wieder bekam Slytherin fünf punkte

- Und nun? Wer erzählt mir was über Basilisken. Ms. Parkinson- sagte Snape kühl

- Ähm... sind das nicht Schlangen.-

- Nein wirklich Ms. Parkinson, dass hätten wir nicht gewusst. Sie sind eine Schande für ihr Haus, Mr. Potter hoffentlich wissen sie was.- sagte Snape in einem sarkastischem Tonfall.

- Also der Sage nach schlüpft ein Basilisk wenn ein Ei, welches ein siebenjähriger Hahn gelegt hat wenn der Hundsstern Sirius am höchsten steht von einer Kröte ausgebrütet wird. Dies ist natürlich völliger Quatsch. Ein Basilisk ist eine Riesenschlange, normaler weise wird er fünfzehn Meter lang, doch das ihm keine wirkliche Lebensgrenze gesetzt wurde, wächst er bis zu seinem Tod weiter. Er hat gelbe Augen und sein Blick ist tödlich, wenn er durch einen Spiegel betrachtet wird dann versteinert er denjenigen nur. Nach seinem Blick ist sein extrem starkes Gift seine stärkste Waffe. Ein Wiesel sind immun gegen das Gift des Basilisken. Was fiele Leute nicht wissen ist, dass es zwei Arten gibt. Die Ursprungsrasse, die ägyptische Art und eine später im Mittelalter gezüchtete Rasse, die Irish Greenbacks. Diese Rasse ist in unseren Breitengraden zuhause und wird noch größer um die extreme Kälte im Winter zu bewältigen. Basilisken gelten seit hunderten Jahren für ausgestorben.- antwortete Harry, un musste über seine letzten Wort grinsen.

- Ja sehr gut Mr Potter, für die deatilreiche Ausführungzehn Punkte für Slytherin. Lesen sie jetzt das Kapitel über die Gefährlichen vier und bis nächstes mal will ich eine Rolle Pergament darüber als Hausübung.- sagte Peof Sanpe kühl.

Stöhnend und ächzend verließen die Schüler den Raum und Harry, Bella und Draco machten sich auf zum Gewächshaus Nummer 3. Wenige Minuten später kamen sie und setzten sich an einen Tisch und packten schon einmal ihre Drachenlederhandschuhe und ihre Schutzbrillen aus.

Kurz darauf waren alle Schüler anwesend und Prof. Sprout begann zu erklären. Genauso wie Prof. Snape schon, ging sie tiefer in den Stoff der UTZ ein und stellte ihnen ihr Projekt für diese Jahr vor. Sie sollten sich in Paare zusammen tun, Harry ging natürlich mit Bella zusammen. Danach stellte Prof. Sprout jedem Paar einen Baum vor die Nase. Es war ein circa einen Meter hoher, schön gewachsener Baum dessen Blättern die Umrisse eines Drachen hatten. Prof. Sprout erklärte ihnen, dass es Wyvernbäume seien. Wyvern konnten nur in solchen Bäumen gezüchtet werden, da die Babies aus irgendeinem Grund an solche Bäume gefesselt( im übertragenen Sinne) waren. Am Ende des Jahres sollte der Baum so groß sein, dass mindestens ein Wyvernpaar darin nisten konnte.

Als sie die stunde beendet hatte liefen alle Schüler Richtung große Halle um Mittag zu essen.

Weiter ging es dann mit Zaubertränke, genau wie in Verteidigung hielt Snape ihnen einen Vortrag über Stümperei und so. Dieses Jahr würden sie anfangen schwierigere Tränke zu brauen unter anderem den Schwebetrank. Wenn er richtig gebraut worden war, verlieh dieser dem Benutzer für einige Minuten die Fähigkeit zu schweben. Wie in jeder Zaubertrankstunde verloren die Gryffindors wieder einige Hauspunkte.

Doch so abschätzend wie Snape sich gegenüber den Gryffindors verhielt, genuaso verhielt sich Prof. McGonnagal dieses Jahr gegenüber den Slytherins. Auch sie hielt der ganzen Klasse einen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit der UTZ-Noten, welche Auswirkung diese auf ihre weitere Berufslaufbahn hätten etc, etc. Nach einer weiteren Stunde wurden sie endlich entlassen und konnten gehen, nicht jedoch ohne drei Rollen Pergament über Metamorphmagi als Hausübung zu bekommen.

Raunzend über die vielen Aufgaben machten sich Harry, Draco und Bella auf zu Hagrid. Harry stellte sich mit seinen Freunden etwas abseits hin, damit Hagrid ihn nicht gleich sehen konnte. Nun begann Hagrid zu reden.

- Kommt mal mit, ich stell euch euer dies jähriges Projekt vor, sehr interessant. -

alle Schüler stöhnten, da sie ja wussten das Hagrid mit interessant gefährlich meinte. Nun standen sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Über lagen Kisten herum. Hagrid ging auf eine Kiste zu steckte seine Hand hinein und zog etwas heraus. Langsam setzte er es auf den Boden. Nun konnten sie sehen was es war, es ähnelte einer Schlange, doch hatte das Wesen drei Köpfe.

- Schaut, dies hier ist eine Hydra, erst ein paar Wochen alt. Stellt euch bitte in Zweierpaaren zusammen. Eure Aufgabe ist es euch um die armen Kleinen zu kümmern und sie zu zähmen.-sagte der Halbriese

- Die armen...- sagte Harry und Bella ergänzte - Kleinen, ist der ganz irre-

Nun mussten beide Lachen. Jedes paar bekam nun eine Kiste. Harry und Bella zauberten ihre Namen auf die hölzerne Kiste und nahmen die kleine Schlange aus dem Pferch. Nun musste Harry zum lachen anfangen den die drei Köpfe stritten ganze Zeit.

_ Ich beiß ihn_+ _nein ich beiß ihn+ Keiner von euch beißt ihn, denn ich beiß ihn schon+_

_+ Hey ihr drei,_ _keiner beißt mich_ _klar, also was würdet ihr gerne essen+ _zischte Harry ihnen zu.

Die drei Köpfe schraken kurz hoch, da sie anscheinend noch keinen Parselmund gesehen hatten, fingen aber gleich wieder an zu streiten.

Mäuse+Nein, Hühnchen + Nein, Fisch+. Wieder fingen die drei Köpfe an sich gegen seitig an zu zischen.

Schnell gab Harry jedem Kopf sein gewünschtes Essen, doch eigentlich war es egal den sie hatten ja nur einen Magen. Ron und Hermines Hydra hatte nun vier Köpfe, die zwei Linken hatten den einen Rechten abgebissen, aber für jeden abgebissenen wuchsen zwei neue nach. Am Ende der Stunde war Harry und Bella das einzige Paar, welches ohne Bissspuren zum Schloss zurück kehrte.

- Hey, dass war unfair, Harry kann Parsel und außerdem musste ich mit der unfähigen Parkinson zusammen arbeiten.- rief Draco ihnen entgegen und schloss sich ihnen an.

Noch bis spät in den Abend hinein sassen die drei im Gemeinschaftsraum und brüteten über ihren Hausübungen. Erst kurz vor zehn ließ sich Harry in sein weiches Himmelbett fallen. Im Großen und Ganzen war es doch ein gelungener erster Schultag. dachte sich Harry bevor er einschlief.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Der Stein der Gorgonen**

Ziemlich schnell verging die erste Woche in Hogwarts und schon jetzt lag Slytherin im Kampf um die Hauspunkte um einige Nasenlängen vorne, was sie nicht zu letzt Prof. Snapes Einsatz zu verdanken hatten.

Am ersten Samstag dieses Schuljahres hatte sich Harry Einiges vorgenommen, aber vor allem wollte er nur ausschlafen. Draco war schon vor fast einer Stunde in die Große Halle verschwunden. Plötzlich spürte er sanfte Lippen auf den seinigen und schlug die Augen auf. Der schaute in das Bella warmlächelndes Gesicht. Harry streckte sich genüsslich und flüsterte seiner Freundin dann ins Ohr.

- Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen so geweckt zu werden.-

- Keine Einwende Milord- raunte Bella, nun schelmisch grinsend und beugte sich erneut zu Harry hinunter, um ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.

Doch Harry umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Nun langen sie in einer eindeutigen Pose sich wild küssend als auf einmal Draco im Türrahmen stand und witzelte.

- Wenn ihr es schon unbedingt in aller Frühe treiben müsst, dann schließt wenigstens das Zimmer ab -

Nun fuhren die beiden blitzartig auseinander und schauten mit hochrotem Kopf zu Boden. Harry war der erste der seine Fassung wieder erlangte und warf ein.

- Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil Pansy die Einzige ist die es mit dir machen will-

Nun konnte Bella sich nicht mehr halten und fing an fürchterlich zu Lachen. Er störte sie nicht einmal das sie vom Bett fiel, sie wälzte sich am Boden hin und her und kugelte sich ab. Auch Harry stimmte in ihr Gelächter ein nur Draco find es nicht so witzig. Doch schnell hatten sich die drei wieder gefast und nun sprach Draco weiter.

- Ihr könntet ja in die Kammer des Schreckens gehen.-

- Igitt glaubst du ich leg mich neben die halb verfaulte Leiche eines Basilisken, da müssen wir zuerst aufräumen.- entgegnete Harry.

Kurz später waren die drei Slytherins endlich am Weg in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Da Draco schon gegessen hatte wartete er auf Harry und Bella und las während dessen den Tagespropheten. Die heutige Schlagzeile ließ ihn grinsen.

**Sie-wissen-schon-wer wieder aktiv?**

_Diese Woche wurden viele Häuser muggelgeborener Hexen und Zauberer, überfallen. _

_Immer öfter schwebt das Dunkle Mal über den Dächern Londons. Auf die Frage hin _

_was der Minister zu tun gedenke antwortete er: Dies ist strengstens geheim. Nichts_

_darf und wird nach außen dringen nur ich und die Unterstaatssekretärin_

_Dolores Umbridge wissen davon. Vor kurzem wurde der halb verhungerte ehemalige Todesser Igor Karakoff in den Alpen vom Österreichischen Auroren aufgefasst. Er wurde auf Befehl des Österreichischen Zaubereiministers Hermann Steinberger nach Großbritannien überführt. Wo er dann anscheinend den Strapazen seiner Reise erlag. Seine letzten worte waren (Zitat Anfang): ...er ist da der Erbe des Lords, er wird schrecklicher herrschen als der Dunkle Lord es jemals gekonnt hätte, er wird das Ministerium zu Fall bringen, hören sie mich Fudge, er wird aufsteigen. Vom Licht in die Dunkelheit.(Zitat Ende).Niemand nicht einmal die Unsäglichen, der Mysteriumsabteilung konnten sagen was es er meinte. Nur eines ist klar, Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat sich einen Nachfolger gesucht, hoffen wir das die Versuche des Ministerums nicht scheitern_

Rita Kimmkorn

Ach wenn die nur wüssten, wenn die nur wüssten dachte sich Draco gehässig.

Kurz danach hatten Harry und Bella fertig gegessen und nun waren sie auf den Weg zum Eingang der Kammer des Schreckens. Beide hatten nur Gerüchte gehört uns wussten nicht mehr über die Kammer als in der Geschichte von Hogwarts stand. Auf ihrem Weg in den 2. Stock erzählte er ihnen in Kurzfassung was im 2. Schuljahr passiert war. Über Voldemorts Tagebuch, die besessene Ginny und wie er den Basilisken getötet hatte.

Schließlich kamen sie vor dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte an. Schnell schlüpften die Slytherins in die alte Mädchentoilette, dort konnten sie schon das Myrtes Gezeter hören. - Wer stört meine Ruhe-. Sie wollte gerade aus ihrem WC kommen, da traf sie schon ein gleißend schwarzer Strahl. Sie wurde in die höhe gehoben und plötzlich war sie weg. Nicht durch die Wand verschwunden weg, einfach nicht mehr vorhanden.

- Wo ist sie hin verschwunden - fragte Bella perplex

- Weg, und zwar für immer, dieser Geist eines Schlammblutes- sagte Harry mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

- War das etwa ... - stammelte Draco

- Ja, das war _phasma necare._ glaubst du ich hab um sonst den ganzen Sommer die Schinken in euer Bibliothek gelesen.- antwortete Harry

Der Geistertodesfluch, nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord hat genug macht in zu sprechen, geschweige denn in stumm zu benutzen. Er ist wirklich mächtig dachte Draco.

- Lasst uns endlich weiter machen- trieb Bella die Jungs voran.

Harry trat an das Waschbecken, in welchem eine Schlange eingraviert war. Doch brauchte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren um Parsel zu sprechen, es war wie eine zweite Muttersprache für ihn geworden. Der Sockel auf dem die Waschbecken platziert waren schob sich auseinander und gab den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens frei. Es war ein großes Loch das in einen Tunnel überging, Harry wusste das es eine gigantische Rutsche meilenweit unter die Schule war. Er ging voran und stieg in das Loch hinab. Sofort wurde er schneller und schneller, Dunkelheit umschloss ihn nach mehreren Minuten Rutschfahrt landete er mit seinen Füßen auf dem Steinboden eines Tunnels. Er machte den Weg frei, denn sekunden später rauschte auch schon Draco herbei, ihm folgend Bella. Auch sie konnten nichts sehen, da es so dunkel war. Harry sprach - lumos solaros extremos- und machte der Finsternis ein Ende. Nun konnten sie mehr erkenen. Die Wände des Tunnels waren nicht wie Harry beim ersten Mal geglaubt hatte natürlich nein, sie waren in den Stein gemauert. Dann sahen die drei, dass an der Wand magische Fackeln angebracht waren. Bella und Draco entzündeten diese und wie von Geisterhand sprang der Funken von Fackel zu Fackel, wie ein Lauffeuer über. Kurze Zeit später konnte Harry seinen Spruch abbrechen, da ihnen die Fackeln an den Wänden genug Licht spendeten. Nun erkannten sie, das der Boden übersäht war mit Staub, toten Ratten und Spinnweben. Harry, Draco und Bella kreuzten ihre Stäbe und donnerten - evanesco maximus- und schon flog ein gelber Fluch durch den Tunnel uns säuberte diesen von allen Tierresten, Staub und Spinnweben die im Weg waren. Von Tunnelabschnitt zu Tunnelabschnitt kämpften sich die drei durch den Schmutz, die Abschnitte die hinter ihnen lagen sahen jetzt wie ganz normale Schulkorridore aus.

Schließlich kamen sie an dem eingestürzten Tunnelstück an. - Da werde ich eure Hilfe brauchen- sagte Harry und wieder kreuzten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen - reparo fortis-. Langsam setzte sich der Tunnel wieder zusammen. Sie hinterließen wieder ein Stück reparierten Tunnel. Dahinter konnte Harry die alte Schlangenhaut sehen und wusste das danach der Eingangsbereich zur Kammer folgen würde. Weiter säuberten die drei den Tunnel als sie schließlich am Endabschnitt ankamen. Doch dieser schien gereinigt zu sein, da kein Staub oder irgendetwas anderes zu sehen war. In der Mitte des Raumes verlief gerade Wegs ein drei Meter breiter Gehweg. Links und rechts davon waren Wassergräben angelegt, aus welchen in einem Abstand von zwei Metern in einer Linie immer ein Schlangenkopf aus dem Wasser ragte, aus deren Maul Wasser floss.

Harry, Bella und Draco näherten sich dem Eingang zur Kammer. Es war eine riesige Steintafel auf der zwei in sich geflochtene Schlangen abgebildet waren, ihre Augen waren reine Smaragde.

Harry sagte in Parsel + _öffne dich_ ,die Schlangen auf der Tafel entflochten sich und gaben den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens frei. Den drei Slytherin schlug ein schrecklicher Gestank entgegen, denn in der Kammer verrottete seit knapp vier Jahren ein Basilisk. Sie sprachen einen Luftblasenzauber über ihre Köpfe, um nicht von den Leichengassen vergiftet zu werden. Harry ging als erster in die Kammer, was er dort erblickte ließ ihn sich fast übergeben. Immer noch lag der Basilisk an der selben Stelle, nur waren Stellen weise schon die Rippen zu sehen. Sofort beschlug seine Brille nur mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie den gewaltigen Leichnam der Riesenschlange beseitigen. Auch lag dort noch immer Voldemorts Tagebuch mit dem Giftzahn darin stecken, doch war diese total aufgeweicht. Es war doch nicht so dumm gewesen sich im Sommer das Buch über Reinigungszauber zu bestellen. Denn dank des Lufterneuerungszaubers konnten sie nach einer viertel Stunde endlich ihre Luftblasen entfernen.

- Wow, Wahnsinn, die Kammer ist ja gigantisch, und die Slytherinstatue, echt imposant- hauchten Draco und Bella. Doch auch Harry staunte gebannt auf die Statue von Salazar Slytherin, da nun niemand da war, den er um jeden Preis retten musste konnte er sich die Halle genauer ansehen. nach einigen Minuten des Staunens fuhren die drei Freunde fort die Kammer zu säubern, nach weiteren Instandsetzungszauber und lufterneuerungszauber, konnte sich die Kammer wirklich sehen lassen. Man würde nicht glauben, dass diese Kammer vor tausend Jahren erbaut wurde. Denn nun erkannte Harry, dass die ganze Kammer mit Marmor ausgekleidet war und schimmerte.

Plötzlich entdeckte er vor der Statue von Salazar Slyhterin eine Einkerbung, welche genau die selbe Größe hatte wie das Medaillon. Er holte es hervor und legte es hinein, er leichte Knarren war zu hören und aus dem Boden schraubte sich ein Sockel, mit einem Rubin darauf, empor. Harry berührte den stein und auf einmal begann der Rubin zu leuchten.- Das ist ein Hologrammstein- rief Draco. Immer greller wurde das Leuchten und schließlich trat ein Mann aus dem Licht hervor, oder besser gesagt die Projektion eines Mannes. Er war durch sichtig, aber nicht weiß wie ein Geist sondern, in Farbe. Der Mann hatte eine sehr blasse Haut, hatte eine Hakennase und trug einen lila Umhang und um seinen Hals hing das Medaillon, das Harry vorerst in die Einkerbung gelegt hatte.

- Sie sind Salazar Slytherin - sagte Harry

- Ja wohl, dass bin ich oder eher sein Hologramm. Und du musst der neue Herrscher der Kammer sein.- antwortete Slytherins Projektion.

- Ja das bin ich, was muss ich nun tun- fragte Harry ungeduldig

- Nun mal langsam junger Mann, du willst es also wissen. Du musst ein paar Tropfen deines

Blutes auf den Rubin unter mir träufeln und dann _cellarium atrox_ _coniugo_ sagen, wenn es funktioniert, dann wird der Rubin grün werden. Also versuche es.- entgegnete das Hologramm.

Harry tat wie ihm gehießen. Er beschwor ein Messer herauf, schnitt sich in den Finger und ließ ein paar tropfen auf den Stein fallen. Dann sagte er - _cellarium atrox coniugo -._ Schon wie bei dem Ritual in Malfoy Manor durchfloss ihn wieder diese schwarze Energie, wie als ob sein Körper sämtliche dunkle Magie in der ganzen Umgebung einsaugen würde. Wieder konnten die Umstehenden die schwarze Aura der Macht spüren, ja fast sehen die Harry umgab. Der Rubin färbte sich grün, doch plötzlich färbte sich der stein schwarz und Slytherins Projektion schrie entzückt auf.

- Wunderbar du hast das Blut der alten Götter. Diese Stein da ist älter als die Menschheit selbst, denn einst gehörte er den alten Göttern, dies ist der Stein der Gorgonen. Die Gorgonen waren mächtige magische Wesen, ihr kennt vielleicht die Medusa. Gorgonen haben eine besondere Beziehung zu Schlangen. Sieh sind die Mütter der Basilisken. Menschen mit dem Blut der Gorgonen sind gegen den blickt der Basilisken immun, doch prägt sich diese Fähigkeit erst meist im Alter von Fünfzehn Jahren aus. Oder glaubt ihr warum ich hier mit einem Basilisken leben habe können.- sagte Slytherin euphorisch

- Aber wo haben sie gelebt, ich sehe hier kein Bett oder Gemächer- fragte Bella perplex.

- Ah! Meine Gemächer sind hier drinnen- sagte das Hologramm und deutete auf die Statue.

- Du kennst ja das Spiel mit dem öffnen, Harry- sagte Slytherin noch und war verschwunden.

Noch immer etwas perplex über das Hologramm stellten sich die Drei vor die Statue. Harry sagte in Parsel + _öffnen, _die Statue erwachte zum Leben ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite und gewährte ihnen Einlass in die Gemächer.

Sie gingen eine Treppe nach oben und öffnete die Tür in ein rundes Zimmer. Komischer Weise schienen die Gemächer gesäubert zu werden. Auf einmal hörte Harry ein PLOPP und ein Hauself erschein.

- Willkommen Master Potter, dies sind die persönlichen Gemächer des Erben von Slytherin und in diesem Falle seit ihr das.- piepste der Hauself.

- Wem dienst du- fragte Harry kühl

- Ponks und seine Familie haben immer schon der Familie Slytherin gedient- antwortete der Elf.

- Gut, mein erster Befehl ist, halte die Tunnelgänge sauber und alles was hier besprochen wird darf niemand erfahren verstanden.- sagte Harry.

Mit einem PLOPP war der Elf verschwunden. Nun schauten sich Harry, Draco und Bella in den Gemächern um. Es gab eben diese Zimmer, welches anscheinend als Büro gedacht war, dann ein Schlafzimmer mit Bad und eine große Bibliothek, hauptsächlich mit Büchern über schwarze Magie.

Um halb elf machten sie die drei auf den Rückweg. Am Eingang musste man sich nur in die Rutsche legen und _reverso _sagen, dann wurde man wieder zurück ins Klo gezogen. Oben angekommen machten sich die drei Slytherins auf in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich umzuziehen. Auch wenn nun die Kammer sauber war ,ihre Roben stanken noch immer nach totem Basilisk. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

Den Rest des Tages verwendeten sie um für Zaubertrank und Verteidigung Aufgaben zu machen. Draco musste später noch mit Pansyin die Bibliothek, da sie mehr Infos über die Hydras brauchten. Harry musste dazu nur das Gemälde von Slythrin fragen, welches sich in den Gemächern der Kammer des Schreckens befand. Er schien alles über Schlangen und Schlangenwesen zu wissen. Naja war ja auch kein Wunder, wenn er Parsel sprechen konnte, er fragte die Schlangen einfach.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Ein schwarzer Brief oder der Überfall**

Schon wieder wurde sie von einer quicklebendigen Bella aus dem Schlaf gerissen. noch immer total verschlafen richteten sich Harry und Draco auf. Harry setzte seine Brille auf und schaute ein total quirrliges Slytherinmädchen an.- Is'ja ekelhaft, wie kann man nur in aller Herrgotts frühe schon so gut drauf sein.. Sagten beide Jungs wie aus einem Munde. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und richteten ihn auf seine noch immer von einem Bein aufs andere tänzelnde Freundin und sagte mit gespielter Schärfe.

- Also Bella, du hast drei Möglichkeiten. Erstens du hörst auf zu springen und wartest im Gemeinschaftsraum auf uns. Möglichkeit zwei, ich verwandle dich in einen Flummi oder Möglichkeit drei du kommst erst einmal her gibst deinem Freund einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss und gehst dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum.- beim Letzten schwang seine Stimmlage in ein verführerisches Raunen um.

Bella hörte auf zu springen und war sich zu ihrem Geliebten ins Bett um ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss zugeben und dann aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Nun trat Draco Harry ordentlich in den Hintern, damit dieser sich endlich fertig machte, da auch der Blondschopf schon einen heiden Hunger hatte. Kurze zeit später wurden die beiden Jungs von Bella in die große Halle zum Frühstück geschleift.- Bella muss den ganzen Tag über nichts essen, aber ohne Frühstück läuft bei ihr gar nichts- flüsterte Draco Harry ins Ohr, welcher darauf nur grinste. - Hey, ihr beiden was redet ihr da- fragte Bella und durchbohrte die zwei Jungs mit ihrem Blick. -Gar nix- antworteten diese mit einem unschuldigen Blick.

_Am vorhergehendem Abend, Treffen des Ordens_

In der Küche des Grimmauldiplatzes saßen die Mitglieder des Phönixordens an einer runden Tafel und diskutierten eifrig. Doch plötzlich erhob sich der alte Zauberer mit dem Langen weißen Bart, nur seine sonst immer funklenden blauen Augen strahlten heute Trauer und Verzweiflung aus. Dumbeldore eröffnete die Sitzung.

- Meine lieben Freunde, ich habe euch heute zu dieser Notfallsitzung berufen da schwerwiegende Ereignisse in der letzten Zeit unsere Grundfesten erschüttert haben. Unser lieber Severus hat mir berichtet, dass Voldemort anscheinend fest mit einem Attentat aus seinen Reihen rechnet und sich einen Nachfolger erwählt hat. Laut Severus hat dieser das _mors et basiliscus _erhalten, ihr wisst was das heißt. Das Ritual des Schwarzen Nexus.-

Nun hob eine erschütterte Molly Weasley die Hand und sagte - Was ist das Ritual des Schwarzen Nexus-

- Ah Molly, einigen ist dieses Ritual doch nicht geläufig. Der Nexus ist ein großes Energiegeflecht, welches sich über die ganze Welt spannt. Es gibt ein weißes und ein schwarzes Netzwerk. Dieses Ritual bewirkt das die Person auf die es angewandt wurde den Nexus anzapfen kann, d.h. das er über einen unerschöpflichen Energiepool verfügt.- antwortete Dumbeldore. Alle im Raum außer ihm und Snape zogen scharf die Luft ein. Er faste sich wieder

und sprach weiter.

- Doch was mich am meisten ängstigt ist Harry. Er scheint diesen Sommer härter und kühler geworden zu sein. Ich denke, dass es meine Schuld war, ich alter Idiot habe sein Vertrauen schon wieder missbraucht, das ich ihn von seinen Freunden abgeschnitten habe war mit unter der größte Fehler den ich je gemacht habe. Seine Einteilung in Slytherin hat mir die Augen geöffnet, er hat sich von uns abgewandt. Er hat den Gryffindors den Rücken zugekehrt, das einzige was uns noch übrig bleibt ist hoffen, dass er neutral bleibt und nicht in Voldemorts Reihen eintritt. Doch die Slytherins die ihn Jahre gehasst haben, behandeln ihn jetzt wie einen von ihren und respektieren ihn. Severus wie kommt das.-

Nun erhob sich Snape und sagte.

- Nun Direktor sie haben etwas verdreht, Mr. Potter hätte von Anfang an nach Slytherin gehört.

während der ersten Einteilung hatte er mit dem Hut gestritten, um nicht nach Slytherin zukommen. Doch nun hat sich sein Schicksal erfüllt. Mr. Potter hat sich den Respekt seiner Mitschüler erarbeitet, wie kann ich ihnen leider nicht beantworten - erwiderte der Tränkemeister kühl.

Dumbeldore du alter, seniler Sack. Du hasst schon alles verdorben und bist trotzdem so naiv. Potter ist im Sommer zu Voldemort übergelaufen, nein er ist sogar seine Rechte Hand, sein Sekundant geworden. Ach ich liebe es Okklumentikmeister zu sein, dachte sich Snape in sich hinein grinsend.

- Hoffen wir das wird die Welt, so wie wir sie kennen, noch retten können- und so schloss der Direktor das treffen.

_Szenenwechsel, beim Frühstück in der großen Halle_

Harry, Draco und Bella saßen an ihren Stammplätzen und genossen ihr Frühstück. Bella ließ sich wie jeden Morgen ihre Honigbrote und ihren Kakao schmecken und schien sich glücklich in ihre eigene kleine Welt zurück gezogen haben. Doch plötzlich verlor sie den verträumten Blick und schaute auf in die Massen der Eulen, deren lautes Flattern sie aus ihrer Glückseligkeit

gerissen hatten. Auf einmal durchschoss etwas die Menge der Eulen, man konnte nur einen schwarzgrauen Schemen erkennen der auf den Slytherintisch zu eilte. Kurz über dem Tisch verlangsamte sich das Wesen und nun konnte man einen schwarzen Miniaturdrachen sehen. Er ließ sich neben Harrys Ham&Eggs nieder, welche er mit einem ausgehungertem Blick anstarrte.

- Morgen, Karakas. Hast du Post für mich. Gib mal den Brief her und dann kannst du was von meinem Frühstück haben.- sagte Harry und griff nach seiner Post, welche in einem kleinen Lederrucksack, den Karakas am Rücken hatte, steckte. Danach machte sich der kleine Drache glücklich über den Schinken her. Harry besah sich seine Post nun genauer, es war ein Schwarzer Umschlag auf den man das Dunkle Mal als Siegel erkennen konnte. Schnell steckte Harry den Brief in seine Umhangtasche, damit ja niemand das Siegel sehen konnte. Nun beugten sich Draco und Bella zu Harry und fragte - Was steht drinnen, sag schon?-

- Ich kann ihn hier nicht aufmachen, später im Gemeinschaftsraum.- antwortet der Schwarzhaarige.

-Ok, klar später !- kam nun von Bella und Draco..

Kurz drauf waren sie auf dem Weg in die Geschichtestunde, alle drei wussten sie nicht warum sie dieses Fach überhaupt noch gewählt hatten, doch sie kamen zu der Entscheidung, dass man in Geschichte super Hausübung machen und andere Sachen aushecken konnte. Doch diese Jahr würde sie eine Überraschung ereilen, denn niemand hatte mit IHR gerechnet. Alle Schüler schon saßen im Klassenzimmer und warteten darauf das Prof. Binns wie üblich durch Boden geschwebt kam. Doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und alle Schüler staunten, als auf einmal

Dumbeldore in den Raum trat, ihm folgten eine blutjunge Frau, schätzungsweise 24.

- Meine lieben Schüler, leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass Prof. Binns nun doch endlich ins Jenseits übergegangen ist. Nun musste ich einen Ersatz für ihn finden. Darf ich vorstellen, Prof. Meyers. - sagte der alte Mann und verließ leisen Fußes wieder das Klassenzimmer.

Nun begann die neue Professorin zu sprechen, Anfangs etwas schüchtern, doch nach einigen Minuten verlor sich dies und sie sprach frei und selbstsicher. Nach dem sie sich vorgestellt hatte und die Klassenliste durchgegangen war. Dann begann sie mit dem Stoff.

- Nach euren Aufzeichnungen zu urteilen, seit ihr schon in der Neuzeit der Zaubereigeschichte angekommen. Genauerer Maßen nach dem Fall Grindelwalds, kann mir jemand sagen was nun kommt, ja sie hier vorne, Ms. ... -

- ... Granger, Prof. Als nächstes kommt der Aufstieg des Dunklen Lords. - antwortete Hermine.

- Genau, Ms. Granger. Wer kann mir die Chronik des Dunklen Lords erörtern. Wie wär's mit Mr. Potter - sprach sie weiter

( folgende Jahresdaten sind rein geschätzt)

- Ja Professor, Lord Voldemort - viele erschauderten im Raum als Harry den Namen des Dunklen Lords aussprach - alias Tom Vorlost Riddel, wurde 1948 in Littel Hangelton geboren,

1965 graduierte er mit Bravour an Hogwarts. Schon während seiner Schulzeit war er der Dunklen Seite verfallen und ist bekannter Weise der letzte Erbe Slytherins. Nach seiner Schulzeit begann er Anhänger zu scharen, wer sich ihm in den Weg stellte wurde ausgelöscht.

Dann 1980 kam ich ins Spiel. 1981 in der altbekannten Halloweennacht tötete er meinen Vater und meine Mutter, als er den Todesfluch, den Avada Kedavra an mich anwenden wollte schlug dieser auf ihn selbst zurück und ließ mir diese schöne Narbe. 1992 versuchte er wieder an die Macht zu kommen, was ich wiederum verhinderte. 1993 vereitelte ich einen erneuten Versuch.

Doch 1995 gelang es ihm schließlich seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen. Ich wurde ein Jahr lang von der Öffentlichkeit als Irrer dargestellt. 1996 wurden dem Minister durch das persönliche erscheinen von Lord Voldemort in der Mysteriumsabteilung, die Augen geöffnet. Nun haben wir das Jahr 1997 und der Dunkle Lord herrscht schrecklicher als je zuvor. - antwortete Harry ohne einen Anflug von Emotion in seiner Stimme.

- Danke sehr, Mr. Potter. Zwanzig Hauspunkte für Slytherin, für eine sehr detailreiche Ausführung. Danke das war's für heute, drei Rollen bis zum nächsten mal über den Aufstieg des Dunklen Lords.- damit beendete die neue Professorin ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde.

Maulend und murrend über die Aufgabe machten sich die Schüler auf zum nächsten Unterrichtsraum, nämlich Verwandlung . Harry schlenderte mit einem Arm um Bellas Taillie geschlungen den Gang entlang, als er auf einmal an seinem Umhangärmel gezogen wurde und er sich blitzartig umdrehte. Plötzlich standen ihm Ron, Neville, Hermine und Ginny gegenüber.

Abwertend schaute er die vier an und musterte sie. Ron stand wie immer mit zornentbranntem Gesicht da, Hermine war fast am Schluchzen, Ginnys Wut konnte man in ihren Augen sehen und Neville, na eben Neville.

- Harry, was soll das zum Teufel noch einmal, du stolzierst hier rum wie dieser Arsch von Malfoy und dieser Lestrange-Schlampe - sprudelte es aus Ron wütend heraus, doch kaum hatte er das gesagt bereute er es schon. Mit dem Wink seiner Hand hatte Harry Ron an die nächste Steinmauer gefetzt. Kaum stand dieser wieder hielt Harry ihm den Zauberstab unter die Nase.

- Beleidige nie, hörst du, nie wieder meine Freundin, verstanden. Außer natürlich du willst sonst wo aufwachen. - sagte Harry mit soviel Macht in seiner Stimme, dass das Schloss zu beben schien.

Hermine die den Tränen nahe war sagte - Aber Harry, wir sind doch deine Freunde.-

- Ah ja. Ihr nennt so etwas Freundschaft. Wisst ihr was ihr seit schlimmer als alles was mir je begegnet ist. Ihr habt weniger Würde und Anstand als Hagrids Knallrümpfige Kröter. Ja selbst Pettigrew war loyaler als ihr vier. Ihr habt mich verraten, hintergangen und ausgeliefert. Ich bin froh nicht mehr Dumbeldores Bauer in seinem ganz privaten Schachspiel zu sein. Soll ich euch was sagen, ich hasse ihn mehr, als ich Voldemorts je hassen könnte. Ihr seid eine Bande von Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ginny vielleicht habe ich dich einmal geliebt, aber diese Liebe hast du wirkungsvoll ausgelöscht. Schönen Tag noch ihr vier.- sagte Harry kühl.

Danach drehte sich zu seiner Freundin gab ihr einen Kuss und verschwand dann mit ihr um die Ecke, Richtung große Treppe um in den ersten Stock für Verwandlungen gehen. Nun hinterließ er vier verdutzt dreinschauende Griffyndors. Die schluchzende Hermine hatte sich an Rons Brust geworfen und auch Ginny lehnte sich an Neville, um nicht einzusacken.Was war aus harry geworden, einst war er ein freundlicher, rechtschaffener junger Zauberer gewesen, doch nun war er dunkel, ja wenn nicht gar böse und strahlte bei jedem seiner Schritte eine Welle von acht aus. Dies war Dumbeldores Schuld, doch wenn nicht zuletzt auch ihre. Der alte Zauberer hatte in Harry wirklich nur ein Leben als Schachfigur und als Waffe gesehen. Aber nun schien sich die andere Seite, diese Waffe geschnappt zu haben, doch sie behandelte ihn nicht als Waffe sondern als mächtigen Zauberer, welcher er auch war.

Nur langsam verstrichen die Stunde, die Sekunden rannen dahin wie zähflüssiger Sirup auf einem Pudding. Dies schien der langwierigste Vormittag zu sein seit Harry in Hogwarts war.

In Verwandlungen war Harry in ganz anderen Gefilden, seine Gedanken schweiften pausenlos

ab und er musste über den Brief denken. Was wohl darin stünde, doch plötzlich wurde er von McGonnagal aus seinen Träumen gerissen.

- Schön Mr. Potter, das sie unsere Demension auch wieder mal besuchen. Verwandeln sie diesen Stein in einen Vogel. -

Harry drehte einmal mit seinem Finger und sagte - _ad alcedo facere_- und plötzlich saß dort, wo vor kurzem noch ein Stück Granit lag eine Schleiereule. Auf einmal starrten alle Harry an, alsob er ein bunter clown wäre.

- Was - sagte Harry, - Es ist doch ein Vogel oder nicht -. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er keinen Zauberstab benutzt hatte und ihm entwich ein leises - ups -. McGonnagal gab ihm zehn Punkte und ließ sich in ihren Sessel fallen und beendete die Stunde.

Bella und Harry standen schon fünf Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung, dort lehnten sie an einer Wand und küssten sich heftig. Immer dabei bedacht Ausschau nach Prof. Snape zuhalten. Doch plötzlich hörten sie ein Räuspern hinter sich.

- Ähm, also entweder sie bewegen sich nun von der Türe weg damit ich sei hinein lassen kann oder ich klebe ihnen beiden die Lippen zusammen, aber das scheint ja schon geschehen zu sein.- sagte Snape in einem sarkastischem Ton.

Schnell lösten sich die beiden von einander und machten den Weg frei. Sonst verlief VgddK

recht ereignislos, außer das die Gryffindores Fünzig Punkte ärmer und die Slytherins fünfzig punkte reicher waren. Ähnlich verlief auch die Zaubertränkestunde, denn wieder schikanierte Snape die Gryffindores, doch dies lies Harry nun als Slytherin recht kühl. Endlich war die Zeit gekommen, endlich konnte er den schwarzen Brief öffnen. Einige stunden hatte er gewartet um ihn zu öffnen. Als sich die drei Slytherins im Zimmer der jungs niedergelassen hattenund einen Schallzauber über sich gelegt hatten, brach Harry endlich das Siegel und entnahm das ebenfalls schwarze Briefpapier. Er begann den anderen beiden vorzulesen.

_Lieber Harry, Liebe Bella und Lieber Draco_

_Meine drei Jungtodesser, eure Zeit ist gekommen._

_Heute Nacht noch werden wir eine Muggelsiedlung_

_dem Erdboden gleich machen. Wo ? Wann? _

_Es ist eine Überraschung, kommt nach Slytherin Manor_

_Es ist eure Chance mir euer wahres können zu zeigen,_

_euren Lord stolz zu machen und ebenfalls eure Familien,_

_dass sie solch einzigartige Todesser hervorgebracht haben._

_Tod den Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern._

_Wir sehen uns in der **Schlangengrube**_

_Lord Voldemort_

- Endlich kriegen wir unsere Chance! Aber warum ist Schlangengrube so hervorgehoben****?****-

- Draco manchmal glaub ich wirklich du bist ein bisschen zurück geblieben, das ist die Flohadresse -****sagte Bella darauf.

Um zehn Uhr nachts, als es schon stockfinster draußen war trafen sich die drei in ihren Todesserkutten in Harry und Dracos Zimmer. Schnell war der Kamin entfacht und jeder von den dreien hatte sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver genommen. Harry warf es zuerst ins Feuer, welches sich drauf hin grün färbte. Er stieg in die grünen Flammen und sprach - Schlangengrube-. Wieder fühlte er sich als ob er durch ein Abflussrohr gesaugt werden würde und plötzlich landete elegant im Zielkamin. Er steig aus diesem heraus, um seinen zwei wenige Sekunden später ankommenden Freunden Platz zu machen. Dies war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein HQ, nicht so eine Möchtegernbehausung wie die des Ordens. Harry erinnerte der große Raum mit einem Tisch in der Mitte sehr an einen planungsraum, wie er ihn ausnahmsweise einmal bei den Dursley in einem 2.Weltkriegsfilm gesehen hatte. Nur das hier die Karten magisch waren. Auch Draco und Bella waren schon aufgetaucht und traten jetzt zu ihm. Nun erhob sich Voldemort und sein Innerer Zirkel und er sprach.

- Gut, gut. Ihr seit angekommen. Wir wollten gerade los. Dies wird euer erstes Mal. Seid gnadenlos und unberechenbar. Das macht einen guten Todesser aus. Keiner weiß von dem Angriff, ihr habt freie Bahn.-

Mit diesen Worten waren der Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger disappariert und Harry, Bella und Draco folgten den vorgegebenen Koordinaten. Mit einem kaum zu hörendem PLOPP war Harry neben Voldemort aufgetaucht. Nun erkannte er was die Überraschung war, er stand direkt vor dem Ligusterweg 4, nun konnte er sich für fünfzehn jahrelange Schikane rächen.

- Dies mein lieber Harry ist meine Überraschung an dich - zischte der Lord

Mit einem katzengleichen, lautlosen Gang schlich Harry zur Eingangstür des Hauses seiner Verwandten. Er legte die Hand auf die Tür und verwandelte sie mit einer Explosion in lauter Holzsplitter. Von dem Knall geweckt lief Vernon Dursley mit seiner Schrottflinte in der Hand die Treppen hinunter, während Petunia auf der Treppe stehen bleib hinter hier Dudley, der immer mehr einem Blauwalbaby glich. Harry trat nun ein, er konnte sich denken welchen Terror er unter den Dursleys mit seiner schwarzen wehenden Robe verbreitete.

- Was wollen sie, wer sind sie ?- rief Vernon wutentbrannt

Nun lüftete Harry seine Kapuze und gab sich den Dursley zu erkenne. Petunia jauchzte kurz auf, Dudley gab nur ein Quieken von sich und Vernon schrie nur - DUUU! -

- Nun werde ich euch so leiden lassen wie ihr mich fünfzehn Jahre leiden habt lassen- sagte Harry kühl.

- DU WIRST EINEN DRECK TUN! - schrie Vernon und feuerte seine Schrotflinte ab.

Doch Harry hob nur eine Hand und alle Partikel des Schusses blieben in der Luft schweben.

Langsam rieselte das Schrot auf den Boden, dann nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab richtete ihn auf Vernon und sagte eiskalt - crucio- und plötzliche begann Vernon Dursley unter Höllenqualen zu

winden, wie es Pettigrew im Sommer getan hatte. Er fleht das Harry aufhören sollte, doch Harry lachte nur hämisch. Petunia und Dudley blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, das Entsetzen hatte die Gieder der beiden gelähmt. Nie hatten sie gedacht, dass Harry jemals seine Hand gegen sie gerichtet hätte. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Vernon vorkam hörte Harry auf Mr. Dursley zu foltern und sagte - Nun werde ich dir das nehmen, was dir am meisten bedeutet- dabei zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf Petunia und mit seiner Handfläche auf Dudley und schrie - Avada Kedavra -. Binnen Sekunden sackten die leblosen Körper seiner pferdegesichtigen Tante und seines fetten Cousins zu Boden und fielen wie Mehlsäcke die Treppen hinunter. Ein entsetzter Schrei seines Onkels ließ ihn herum fahren. - ..du..Scheusal...warum...- krächzte Vernon noch immer unter den Folgen des Folterfluches leidend. - Warum fragst du mich, warum! Ha, fünfzehn Jahre habt ihr mich gepeinigt, als euren persönlichen Sklaven behandelt und mir eingeredet ich sei nichts wert. Ihr seid, oder besser gesagt wart die, die nichts wert sind.- antwortete Harry kühl auf das Gekrächze seines Onkels. Nun richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen letzten lebenden Verwandten, ja Verwandte nicht mehr und nicht weniger, nur wertlose Muggel. Das letzte was Vernon Dursley hörte war ein grausames Zirren, das Zirren des Todes, der grüne Fluch hatte Mr. Dursley mitten in der Brust getroffen und nun sackte sein lebloser Körper in sich zusammen. Dies alles war von einem Lachen begleitet worden, von Harrys Lachen, so hämisch grausam und kalt, dass sogar der Dunkle Lord vor Neid grün anlaufen würde. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, dachte sich Harry, ein Gefühl der Macht, der unbeschreiblichen Macht und nichts könnte Harry aufhalten niemand, nicht einmal Dumbeldore und seine Schachfiguren. Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich zum Ligusterweg um, zu dem Haus das er so hasste, mit dem Wink seines Stabes ging das Haus lichterloh in Flammen auf und über dem Flammenmeer, das einst ein Haus war prangte nicht das Dunkle Mal, nein in den Himmel brannte sich in giftgrün ein Blitz um den sich zwei Basilisken wanden.

Überall erschien das Dunkle Mal am Himmel von Littel Whinging, innerhalb einer Nacht war die ganze Siedlung dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden, doch als die Auroren eintrafen war es für alle Anwohner schon zu spät, keiner selbst Arabella Figg der Squib waren von den Todessern überrascht und ermordet worden. Es war eine glorreiche Nacht für Lord Voldemort gewesen, wieder hatte er seine Macht demonstriert. Für den Orden und das Ministerium war diese Nacht einer ihrer größten Rückschläge.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Aspes und Serena**

Anders als sonst wachte Harry schon sehr früh auf, doch andersals er gedacht hatte, war er nicht gerädert. Im Gegensatz zu Draco und Bella, der Überfall gestern schien sie ganz schön geschafft zu haben, denn Bella stand noch nicht im Zimmer der Jungs und sprang wie ein Flummi auf und ab. Ja gestern war ein erfolgreicher Tag für den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser. Weder Fudge, noch Dumbeldore hatten den Überfall bemerkt, erst als Little Whinging nur mehr ein Häufchenasche war, tauchten die Auroren und die Ordensmitglieder auf. Er raffte sich auf, kramte ein paar Sachen und seine Schulroben hervor und verschwand ins Bad, als er zurück kam lag Draco noch immer schnarchend im Bett. Harry merkte erst jetzt, dass es erst sechs Uhr war. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verschwand in den Gemeinschafts, dort war ebenfalls noch niemand und so ließ er sich in den Sessel vorm Kamin fallen. Er dachte über gestern Nacht nach, es war ein genugtuendes Gefühl seine Verwandten dafür zu bestrafen, wie sie ihn jahrelang behandelt hatten. Es war nur gerecht gewesen. Nun verstand Harry Voldemort wirklich. Muggel waren nutzlos, unfähig und ignorant noch dazu. Dieses Gefühl, wie er den Todesfluch auf seinen Onkel sausen ließ, es war unbeschreiblich. Es war der reinste Machtrausch, als ob er Gott wäre. Mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen ließ er sich in den Sessel sinken und nickte doch noch ein.

Plötzlich schreckte er hoch, etwas hatte sich über seine Lippen gelegt. Er beruhigte sich wieder, als er merkte das ihm Bella einen Kuss auf den Mund gab. - Na mein Langschläfer, warst wohl mal vor mir wach. - sagte sie liebevoll und legte sich quer über Harrys Schoß einen Arm um seine Schulter geschlungen. - Weißt du was, mit dir im Arm könnte ich glatt wieder einschlafen,- sagte Harry lächelnd. - Nene, das wird nichts, duuu gehst jetzt mit mir Frühstücken, ich habe Hunger- sagte Bella und schon hatte sie Harry an der Hand genommen und in aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geschliffen. - Willst du nicht auf Draco warten - fragte Harry. Bella antwortete nur mit einem Grinsen - Der Siebenschläfer, hat sich noch nicht entschlossen aufzustehen. - und schon war sie in der Großen Halle verschwunden.

Schnellen Schrittes folgte Harry ihr an den Tisch des Slytherins. Es waren erst wenige Schüler in der Halle, da es noch ziemlich früh war. Als er sich neben Bella auf den Platz fallen ließ, hatte sie sich schon ein Honigbrot geschmiert, und so sagte er - Du stehst wohl auf Brote mit Honig -. Nachdem sie ihren ersten Bissen geschluckt hatte, sagte sie in einem verführerischen Ton - Ja, aber es gibt was Süßes worauf ich noch mehr stehe, nähmlich dich - und gab Harry einen Kuss auf den Mund, welcher sich darauf hin den Honig von den Lippen schleckte. Nun nahm auch Harry sich sein Frühstück, eine Schüssel Cornflakes und eine Tasse Kaffe. Plötzlich wedelte Bella Harry mit dem Tagespropheten vor der Nase herum und sagte - lies, lies -. Er nahm die Zaubererzeitung zur Hand und las den Aufmacher des Blattes auf den seine Freundin zeigte.

_**Todesser radieren ein ganzes Muggelviertel aus**_

_Gestern, in der Nacht vom 12. auf den 13. September, wurde die Kleinstadt Little Whinging, in der Grafschaft Surrey, dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Einer der wenigen überlebenden Muggel berichtete, bevor sein Gedächtnis von den Ministeriumzauberer manipuliert wurde : Ich saß auf meiner Veranda, als ich plötzlich vorm Haus ein Ploppen vernahm. Ich ging zum Fenster und saht viele vermummte Gestalten mit langen schwarzen Umhängen. Ich verschanzte mich in meinem Wandschrank, doch dann fiel mein ganzes Haus über mir zusammen, als ob es ein Kartenhaus wäre. Ich hatte eine Mordsangst. Unter den Leichen waren auch die Verwandten von Hary Potter, dem Jungen der lebt, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley und Dudley Dursley._

_die Bilanz der Toten beläuft sich auf 600. Wieder hat es eine Siedlung erwischt, was kommt als nächstes und was wird der Minister tun. Wir halten sie am Laufenden. _

Rita Kimmkorn

Harry musste über den Artikel grinsen, der Minister war ratlos und Dumbeldore wahrscheinlich genauso. Ihre Taten von letzter Nacht waren nun in den Köpfen der Menschen verewigt. Groß auf der Titelseite war ein Bild vom abgebrannten Ligusterweg, über dem in giftgrün das _mors et basiliscus_ schwebte. Jedoch war sein bestes Ass im Ärmel, die Tatsache, dass weder Dumbeldore oder irgendwer über seine wahre Identität wussten. Schließlich kam auch noch ein total verschlafener Draco an den Tisch, welchem Bella sofort den Report unter die Nase hielt. Auch Draco konnte seine Freude nicht verbergen. Während dessen hatten sie die Gryffindors mit ihren Blicken erdolcht, sie trauerten um die Dursleys. Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass diese es nicht verdient hatten zu leben.

Im Geiste freuten sich die drei Todesser schon auf den nächsten Überfall. Plötzlich wurde Harry leicht schwindelig, er merkte das er durch seine Freude seinen geistigen Schutz etwas gesenkt hatte. Dies nutzte Dumbeldore, der alte Schachspieler wieder mal aus. Er hatte versucht in Harrys Geist einzudringen. Dieser hatte diesen Versuch jedoch sofort bemerkt und hatte seine Schilde wieder auf 100 geschaltet. Nein Dumbeldore du wirst von mir nicht erfahren.

- Hey, Leute Dumby versucht schon wieder in unserem Geist herum zu stöbern lasst uns gehen -

sagte Harry und verließ einen eiskalten Blick zum Direktor werfend die große Halle.

Mit seiner Freundin im Arm marschierte Harry wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Draco der noch kurz mit seinem Freund Blaise etwas besprochen hatte, schloss nun am Eingang zum Kerker zu seinen Freunden auf. - Was wollen wir heute machen, wir haben ja heute frei. Ich muss noch den Aufsatz über Metamorphmagi und noch das Protokoll über die Hydra, ich hasse diese Mistviecher meine Wunden sind noch immer nicht ganz verheilt. Und dann noch mit der Parkinsonschlampe. Wenn sie kein Reinblut wäre dann könnten wir sie doch umbringen ? -. Harry antwortete gut gelaunt darauf - Dann würde ich mich besser schnell mit der Hydra versöhnen, denn wenn die erst ausgewachsen sind will ich keine zum Feind haben. Und weil ich heute so gut drauf bin helfe ich dir sogar bei dem Protokoll über die Hydra-.- Danke Harry, dann brauch ich mich nicht mit dieser Pansy abgeben. - sagte Draco, was Bella ein Kichern entlockte.

- Ah, Ich glaube meine kleine Bella hier ist eben doch ein normales Mädchen auch wenn sie die Ice-Queen spielt. - sagte Harry und begann Bella an ihren Hüften zu kitzeln, wo er wusste das sie besonders kitzlig war. Laut lachend versuchte sich Bella aus dem Griff ihres Freundes zu winden, doch Harry fing daraufhin an sie nur noch schneller zu kitzeln. Irgendwie waren sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und Harry ließ sich dort in einen der giftgrünen Ohrensessel fallen. Bella plumpste direkt in seine Schoß. Während dessen hatte Draco seine Sachen aus dem Zimmer geholt. Als er zurück kam warf ihm der Blonde sein Buch über Basiliskenpflege zu und sagte - Lies mal ein bisschen weiter, denn so weit ich mich erinnern kann sollten die zwei doch heute schlüpfen. Der 13. September ist heute. -. - Ja danke Draco, heute ist der 13. September. - antwortete Harry seinem Freund. Sofort schlug er die letzte Seite die er gelesen hatte auf und begann wieder zu lesen, während dessen fuhr im seine Freundin durch sein nun Schulterlanges schwarzes Haar. Als er an einer interessanten stelle angelangt war las er laut vor - Der Schlupf eines Basilisken macht sich dadurch bemerkbar, dass die Eier einige Stunden vorher immer wieder grün aufleuchten. Sobald sie geschlüpft sind, muss der Zauberer oder die Hexe von ihnen ihre ewige Loyalität und Treu gegen über ihm/ihr und seinem/ihrem Geschlecht fordern. Selten kommt es vor, dass ein Basilisk dies verweigert. Dann muss er erst eine Vorführung seiner Macht folgen um die Schlange zu überzeugen. -. - Das heißt es ist besser, wenn wir den restlichen Tag in deinem Zimmer verbringen und Hausaufgaben machen.- sagte Draco darauf.

- Wird wohl so sein Draco - sagte Harry darauf. So packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und übersiedelten in Harry und Dracos Zimmer. Während Harrys zum Terrarium ging und die Eier betrachtete, ließ Bella sich auf Harrys Bett fallen und Draco auf seines. - Na meine Kleinen bereit ein paar Schlammblüter zu zerreisen - sagte Harry in einem liebevollen Ton zu den Eiern und als ob sie Harry gehört hätten begannen sie grün aufzuglühen. - Komm her mein kleiner Sadist und gib deiner Freundin einen ordentlichen Kuss - hauchte Bella verführerisch. - Wo treibt ihr es eigentlich nicht, das war jetzt schon im Gang, im Kerker, Bellas Zimmer, am Astronomieturm, im Raum der Wünsche, in der Kammer des Schreckens, im Verbotenen Wald, in der heulenden Hütte und als nächstes vielleicht auch noch in der Kürbisplantage von diesem Halbaffen Hagrid. Ich gehe und schreit nicht das ganze Haus zusammen - rief Draco aufgebracht. - Das Kürbisbeet wär aber ne Überlegung wert - rief Harry Draco noch hinter her, bevor er sich zu seiner Freundin ins Bett schmiss und ihr einen langen Kuss auf ihre Lippen drückte. -Und was machen wir zwei jetzt - fragte Harry seine Bella. Bella fing an diabolisch zu Grinsen und sagte - Ich weis ja nicht was du jetzt machst, aber ich muss noch Aufsätze schreiben. Also bis dann -. und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mund und war verschwunden. - Hey, das ist echt unfair. - rief Harry ihr aufgebracht hinterher.

So setzte er sich vor das Terrarium, worin immer noch die zwei Schlangeneier lagen. Wie Glühwürmchen im Dunkeln leuchteten die Eier in kurzen Zeitabständen auf. Genau genommen könnte man diese Eier als Partylampen verwenden, dachte sich Harry und musste lachen als er sich das Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge vorstellte.

Schon fast besessen betrachtete Harry die zwei Schlangeneier. Immer wieder wackelten die ovalen Objekte in ihrem Nest aus Stroh. Harry war von diesen Eiern unglaublich fasziniert. Man konnte kaum Glauben das aus diesen Beiden handballgroßen Eiern heute zwei der mächtigsten magischen Wesen werden sollte.

Nach einiger Zeit ebbte Harrys Faszination dann doch ab und er legte sich in sein Bett um weiter in seinem Buch über die Pflege der Riesenschlangen zu lesen. Harry erfuhr, dass er die kleinen Schlangen in ihren ersten Woche immer bei sich tragen musste. So wäre es wohl das beste, wenn ich sie in meinen Umhangtaschen tragen würde. Außerdem musste Harry noch etwas Fleisch für die beiden heranschaffen. Da Dobby immer noch nicht wusset, dass Harry nicht mehr auf der Seite des Lichts war, glaubte der dumme Hauself ihm alles, so ließ er sich ein paar Stücke Fleisch heranschaffen. Er sagte er brauche es für ein Verwandlungsexperiment.

Doch dann war es endlich soweit. Gegen fünf Uhr am Nachmittag begannen die Eier alle paar Sekunden aufzuglühen. Immer kürzer wurde die Periode und mittlerweile hatten sich nicht nur

Bella und Draco im Zimmer eingefunden. Auch Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini wollten sich das Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte das Nest vorsichtig aus dem Terrarium genommen. Man hätte eine Stecknadel im Zimmer fallen hören können, dadurch war das Rascheln zu vernehmen, welches die Eier in ihrem Strohnest verursachten. Knirsch, Knirsch,

die Schalen der Eier bekamen Sprünge , die immer breiter wurden. + _Ich will hier endlich raus +_, hörte Harry einen der Basilisken zischen und auch der andere Stimme darauf ein + Ja, endlich raus hier+. Nun begannen die Eier heftig zu zittern. Unter dem Druck den die zwei Schlangen auf die Eihülle ausübten, zerbrach diese und die zwei Schlangen krochen aus den leeren Hülle, welche ihnen die letzten Monate Schutz geboten hatte. Sofort geriet Draco außer dem Häuschen

und rief zu Harry - Harry, weißt du was das für eine Art ist, dass sind Irish Grennbacks. Wow! Der Dunkle Lord hat sich Mühe gegeben. - - Ja Draco, ich seh es. - antwortete Harry ihm. Draco wollte näher treten als beide Schlangen ihren Kopf hoben und Draco böse anfauchten, dieser daraufhin sicher wieder einige Schritte entfernte. Die Schlangen begannen sich aufzurichten und die Personen um sich herum angriffslustig anzuzischen. Harry ließ seiner magischen Aura freien Lauf um den zwei Basilisken zu imponieren. + Last das, ihr zwei. Meine Begleiter werden nicht angerührt + zischte Harry den beiden Schlange zu, welche erschrocken ihre Köpfe zu Harry wandten. Sofort beugten sie demütig ihre Köpfe und legten sich flach auf den Tisch. + Verzeiht uns Meister + hissten die beiden synchron.

+ Schon gut, aber tut es nie wieder verstanden. Ihr wisst was ich von euch will. Ich Harold James Potter, Erbe von Lord Voldemort, dem letzten Erben Slytherins, fordere eure Loyalität und Treue gegenüber mir un meinem Geschlecht.(A/N nicht pervers denken). + zischte Harry in Parsel.

Die Rechte der Schlangen legte sich ausgestreckt vor Harry hin und sprach - Ja Meister, ich gelobe dir meine Treue -. Nun neigte auch die andere ihr Haupt und hisste - Auch ich gelobe dir meine Loyalität -.

So war der Bund besiegelt und die beiden Basilisken hatten Harry als ihren Herrn und Meister akzeptiert. Er streckte jeweils eine Hand aus und ließ die beiden Schlangen auf seine ausgestreckten Handflächen kriechen. Nachdem er das Geschlecht der Schlangen festgestellt hatte, taufte er die eine Schlange Aspes und die andere Serena, danach ließ er sie wieder ins Terrarium gleiten und fütterte sie ausgiebig. Er konnte es nicht erwarten bis sie ausgewachsen waren und Schlammblüter zerreisen konnten. Lachend verließen sie die zwei Basilisken, die sich um das letzte Stück Fleisch stritten. Harry würde Voldemorts Plan zu Ende führen, kein Schlammblut würde in Hogwarts überleben.


End file.
